Dave's Five Nights at Freddy's
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: Cover by jackzgaming101. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Originally I was thinking of doing a "redo" fic, where after a couple years, Dave suddenly wakes up back on the first day of** _ **TDPI**_ **. But things changed, and slowly this idea came to be. I decided I like it more.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Bipolar Disorder. LONG explanation short, it's a mental condition where the brain can flip from depression to rage in nearly an instant. It's basically a much worse version of Manic Depression.

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Basically, it means a perfectionist neat freak that has to have everything just right.

David DeSanto had been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder when he was only 5. For a few years, his mother bought him the medicine to control it, and things were fine. He controlled his OCD as best as he could, but it was obvious he had let it take control of most of his life; just walking into his bedroom would confirm that.

Anyway, things were good for the DeSanto family until David turned 15. That was the year his father and older brother died in a horrific car accident. This drove his mother into a serious depression. She got so bad that all she did was lay around in bed all day.

David did his best to cope, yet he was depressed as well, as they had been a rather close family. Not like on TV where the kids do their thing while the parents do something entirely different; they spent most of their free time together, always having each other's backs.

Though Mr. DeSanto's life insurance took care of the two of them financially, it was still too much for his mother to bear. After the last of the current refill ran out, she stopped getting the medicine to control David's BD. At first things were ok, just his OCD had sorta…kicked into overdrive to combat it. He did all the cleaning around the house, even offering to clean his neighbors' cars and houses and, well, anything that needed to be cleaned. Thankfully after a month of this, he realized he could charge people.

But yeah, for a good 6 months, things were hard. But then, one night while he was watching TV, David saw it…the renewal of Total Drama for a 6th season (well, they called it the second half of season 5, but whatever). David realized this was his chance. He could get away from this normal, dull, depressing routine by going on the show. He could make friends (his older neighbors were friendly, but he didn't have any friends his own age due to his neat freak ways), maybe get a girlfriend, and maybe even win.

He sent in an audition tape, where he gave off the impression of his OCD (figuring it wouldn't hurt to show he could be a bit uptight), and, for reasons unknown, shortened his name to Dave. Less than a month after he sent in his tape, he got a response saying he had been accepted!

…

That was the start of things going horribly wrong.

Long story short, he fell for this athlete named Sky, and began slightly obsessing over her. Over the course of the season, his BD slowly took control. Upon finding out Sky already had a boyfriend (after she had kissed him), Dave went nuts and tried to kill her during the finale. He didn't kill her, but he succeeded in making sure she didn't win. His best friend…EX best friend Shawn won.

So, during the show, he had made a best friend, made a couple more friends, and ultimately made himself look like a dangerous nut job. Of course, if Chris McLean ( _TD_ 's host) didn't get arrested after every dangerous thing he did, then why would Dave. This didn't mean he was in the clear, though.

He was kicked out of school (despite being one of their top students) and ultimately lost his father's insurance money. Anywhere he went, people feared and/or hated him.

His mother was put in a home for people with mental issues, while Dave was forced to use what money he had to rent an apartment (the owner was a sleezeball who didn't really care who he rented to, as long as they had the money to pay). For nearly a year, he contemplated suicide, but never had the guts to go through with it. During this time, he did yoga and meditation to help control his BD; it helped slightly.

In the end, however, it was a good thing he didn't kill himself, because if he did, he wouldn't have become a hero who saved nearly 100 lives. He wouldn't have become adored throughout the nation, his time on _TD_ forgotten because of his heroic actions.

Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. Before we can see Dave in all his glory, we have to start with him at the bottom, as these stories usually go.

His road to redemption started when he was about a month away from being out of money. He needed a job, which was difficult due to his actions on _TD_ and (to a lesser extent) the fact that he was a high school "dropout". Even the fast-food joints and warehouses weren't wiling to hire him (though, to be fair, the warehouses weren't willing to hire him because he was a walking toothpick, but that's beside the point).

Finally, after two days of searching, he found an ad for an old pizzeria that was about to reopen. The place was a kid-friendly joint by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…

* * *

 **As far as I know, no one has done any type of TD/FNAF crossover. In FF, there's nothing on the crossover section. So…woo hoo for being the first (as far as I know).**

 **I mean no disrespect, but BD and OCD are essentially what I described them as; what I said is the gist of them.**

 **Also, I will be doing my own take on FNAF. Don't worry, it won't be MASSIVELY different. Oh, and current time is 2010, a little over a year after** _ **TDPI**_ **.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Job

Dave sighed as he exited Burger King. That was the fifteenth place that had turned him down in two days. He was getting pretty desperate. Before the government had taken it away, Dave had been able to get $6,000 from his father's life insurance, as well as $500 of his own saved up money. Now, after nearly a year, that money was almost out. He had paid for another month on his rent, but if he didn't find a job soon, he would be out on the streets.

Of course, due to his time on _Total Drama_ , everyone thought of him as a dangerous freak who needed to be locked up, so no place was willing to hire him. Also because of _TD_ , he had been kicked out of school, so he had to go to an online school under a fake name in order to get a diploma. Of course, once he got it, it wouldn't really help, seeing as everyone knew who he was and wouldn't even look at the diploma's fake name.

Dave sighed again for the millionth time that day as he entered his apartment. He slumped down in his chair and picked up the paper, looking at the want ads. He crossed out yet another half-a-dozen locations before groaning and throwing the paper aside. Instantly, his OCD took hold of him and he grabbed the paper, closing and folding it before putting it on the table next to him.

He knew he had to clam down, seeing as if he didn't, his Bipolar Disorder could kick in again. His yoga techniques had been doing really well at controlling it, but he knew getting angry would undo all that hard work.

*Ping*

Dave fished his phone out of his pocket and opened it to FaceBook, showing he had a message from Ella.

Ella Muse. Dave sighed at the name. Ella had been a fellow contestant on _Total Drama_. They had been on the same team, and Dave's original thoughts of her hadn't been very nice. She dressed like a pink Snow White and always liked singing. Somehow, she had developed a crush on him, and he, without even realizing it, had broken her heart.

In all honesty, Dave should have gone with Ella right from the beginning; she was kind, caring, and so sweet you could get diabetes from being around her.

Of course, Dave was willing to accept most of the blame from his mess with Sky Podemski; if he had only let her explain she had a boyfriend…

Shaking his head, he looked at the PM from Ella…his only friend on FB. _"Hello David, how r u on this wonderful day?"_

Somehow, Ella had forgiven him for all that happened on the island, and the two had kept in touch since the show. She wasn't just the only FaceBook friend he had, she was the only friend he had period.

 _"Could b better, could b worse"_ was his reply. It was true; after all, he still had a place to live for another month.

 _"Good 2 hear! How is the job hunt coming?"_

 _"Not so good. 2 many people know me, so they send me right out the door b4 the interview even begins."_

 _"So sorry. I'm sure you'll find something. Just keep trying."_

Dave smiled as he replied, _"Thx. How r u?"_

 _"Pretty good. Just sent in college applications a week ago. Really nervous."_

 _"Don't worry about it. I'm sure u will get some good responses. Especially if u applied 4 any type of art scholarships 2 any heavy musical schools."_

 _"U know I did :)"_

 _"Good 4 u. Well, gotta get back to the job hunt. TTYL."_

 _"Ok, TTFN."_

Dave smiled as he set his phone down. Talking (or texting) with Ella always put him in a good mood. With renewed vigor, Dave picked up the paper and looked through the want ads. Surely SOME place would be looking for grunt work without caring who was doing it.

After a minute of scanning the paper, Dave noticed something at the bottom corner. That part of the paper was crumpled (accidentally, of course) but it seemed to have an ad on it. Straightening it out, Dave read it over:

"HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Grand Reopening! Vintage pizzeria given new life. Looking for security guard work nightshift: 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment & animatronics characters. Minimum wage and free pizza. To apply, call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR."

Next to the ad was a picture of 3 animatronics, consisting of a bear with a tiny top hat, bowtie and microphone, a blue bunny with a guitar and bowtie, and a…what the heck was that thing? A chicken, maybe. It was clearly some kind of bird, with a bib saying "LET'S PARTY" and pink booty shorts and was holding a plate with a cupcake with eyes on it.

"Meh, couldn't hurt to try," Dave said, shrugging as he grabbed his phone and punched in the number. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello, you've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. How may I help you?" The voice belonged to a middle-aged gentleman, who sounded rather bored at the moment.

"Um, hello sir, I'm calling about the night guard position you're hiring for," Dave said, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"Really? About time. We open in a week and we still don't have anybody. I was thinking I would have to take the job. When can you come in for an interview?"

"How…how about in an hour?" Dave asked, slightly confused by the fact that the guy didn't want to set up a phone interview first. But then again, if they opened in a week, it was more than likely he needed to hire someone ASAP.

"Sounds good. Name please?"

Dave gulped before answering, "David…Montgomery." He wasn't lying; Montgomery was his middle name.

"Ok, Mr. Montgomery, see you in an hour. When you get here, tell the guy at the front that you're here for Mr. Cawthon. That's me, by the way." At that, Mr. Cawthon hung up, and Dave breathed a sigh of relief…that instantly vanished upon realizing that when he got there, he would likely be recognized and sent away.

"Gotta find some kind of disguise, he muttered, looking around his apartment.

* * *

"Good day, kind sir," a young man wearing a trench coat, fedora, and sunglasses stepped up to the podium (with a sign reading "Please W8 2 B Seated" on it) right inside the front doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had tan skin, grey hair, a grey beard, and a big mole on his nose. He looked pretty young, to be honest, yet his beard made him look much older.

The guy behind the desk raised his eyebrow at this kid who was obviously wearing a disguise. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I…" Dave stopped at the guy's voice and looked him over. After hearing his voice and getting a good look at him, Dave couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you Patrick Warburton?" The guy was tall, had a slightly muscular physique, and had black hair and a deep voice. Seriously, he had to be Patrick Warburton.

"Um…no," the guy replied, weirded out by the question as he pointed to his name tag, "The name's Fritz Smith. I take it you're Dave?" Dave opened his mouth to confirm, before Fritz cut him off, "And by the fact that you're clearly wearing a disguise along with some rumors I've been hearing these past couple days, I'm guessing you're Dave from _Total Drama_?"

Dave sighed before taking the beard and mole off and pocketing his sunglasses and fedora, "Ok, I'll go." He turned to leave.

"Why?" Fritz asked, causing Dave to stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, why would you assume I'm gonna turn you away?"

"Um…because every other place I've applied to has told me to get out," Dave said, slightly confused, "I mean, I lost it on _Total Drama_ , and no place wants to hire a nut job."

"Oh, ok," Fritz said, nodding, "Makes sense. Have a good day and don't forget to come check out our grand opening in a week."

Dave sighed (yet again) and slowly made his way towards the door…

"Hold it!" A voice cried out, causing both Fritz and Dave to look towards the office, where Scott Cawthon, the owner/manager of the restaurant, stood, looking at Dave with curious eyes. "You're Dave from _Total Drama_ , right?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded, "Don't worry, I was just leaving."

"No, don't!" Mr. Cawthon said quickly, before composing himself and saying, "Please, step into my office." He gestured behind him. Dave was confused, but seeing as he might actually have a shot, hurried into the office. Mr. Cawthon then turned to Fritz and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "He was never here, got it?" Fritz nodded, not really caring. "Oh, and the building inspector said he'd be here either today or tomorrow…so just hang out, kay?"

"That's what I've been doing," Fritz muttered as Mr. Cawthon hurried back into his office. Fritz then looked over at his reflection in the glass door. He studied it for a minute before saying to himself, "I don't look anything like Patrick Warburton."

* * *

"…so yeah, I thought he was Patrick Warburton, too, but he swears he's not," Mr. Cawthon told Dave. It was a couple minutes later, and Dave had a cup of coffee as he and Mr. Cawthon talked. Dave's first question had been, obviously, about whether or not Fritz was really Patrick Warburton.

Looking over the man, Dave noticed Mr. Cawthon was apparently in his early to mid 50s. He had light brown hair that was slightly graying, a beard also slightly graying, and was slightly chubby, but not fat. He was wearing the standard "manager's outfit" of black pants and a faded blue dress shirt with a black tie.

"Anyway, back to the reason you're here, Dave," Mr. Cawthon's calm, laid-back mood suddenly turned serious, "I've heard that one of the _Total Drama_ kids lived in our town. I was really hoping it would be one of the gamer nerds, but I was really hoping it wouldn't turn out to be one of the villains."

Dave frowned, but Mr. Cawthon continued, "Obviously, I wanted to exploit a former star working here, hoping it would make us look good. Um…" Scott suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Are you familiar with the history of this restaurant?"

"No," Dave answered. Truth be told he had never even heard of it before today.

"Well, how about a restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner?" Mr. Cawthon asked.

That name clicked inside Dave's head. He had heard of Fredbear's, apparently some horrific accident or crime had occurred, forcing the place into foreclosure.

"Yeah, some kiddie restaurant that opened back in the 80's. Some accident or something…"

"The Bite of '87," Mr. Cawthon interrupted, "I'm sure that in the ad you saw the animatronics?" Dave nodded. "Well, Fredbear's was one of the first places to use animatronics, and one malfunctioned. Some punk kid shoved his little brother's head into the mouth of Fredbear as a joke, only for Fredbear to bite down, crushing the poor kid's head." Dave paled at that. "As they got the kid out, his frontal lobe was torn off. He survived on life support for about a month before dying." Mr. Cawthon sighed before continuing, "Anyway, that shut the place down for a little over two years. In 1990, Fredbear's reopened, and things were good…for about a decade."

"There was some crime here, right?" Dave asked, worried about what he might hear.

"December 31st, 1999. The place had a Millennium New Year's celebration for kids, teens, and adults. Pizza, soda, candy, and even light liquor at great prices. Things were going great…until the ball dropped. Right before the countdown began, a bunch of parents went up to the staff, claiming they couldn't find their kids. For the next few minutes, they searched the whole place, with no luck. But then, one of the fathers forced his way into the backroom to look. That was when he found the bloody knife." Dave paled even further, and he began to feel like he was about to lose his lunch. "The police were called, and it was revealed 5 kids were missing. They watched the security tapes, where it showed a man dressed as Fredbear leading the kids to the backroom, before the screen went out, no more footage. The place was forced to close down while the police investigated. Every employee was interrogated, but they never caught the guy."

"What happened to the kids?" Dave couldn't help but ask.

"A month later, one officer accidentally found the kids while she was searching the place. That officer was new to the force and she had really, and I mean REALLY strong senses, and she sniffed out the blood, leading her to the animatronics."

"Oh god," Dave muttered.

"Yeah," Mr. Cawthon nodded, "The kids had been stuffed inside Fredbear, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. At that point, the place was dead. Shut down, whatever wasn't taken for evidence was left to rot."

"How…how did you get this place reopened?" Dave asked, "And why would you even want to reopen it?"

"Well, to be honest," Mr. Cawthon looked uncomfortable, "I recently came into a good sum of money, and I always remembered how much fun my kids had when I brought them here, so I called in a few favors. The whole place has been redone, all new."

"How so?" Dave asked, curious (and hoping to take his mind off the grizzly information he had just been told).

"For starters, Fredbear's "cousin" Freddy Fazbear is now the head animatronic; I've gotten rid of Fredbear. Also, the old animatronics were pretty ugly (surprised kids actually liked them), so I updated them. Come on." At that, Mr. Cawthon stood up and headed for the door. Finished with his (rather bitter) coffee, Dave threw the cup away and followed him.

They arrived at the stage. The animatronics from the ad were standing there, big smiles on their faces.

"Okay, so this is Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny (who is a boy, apparently) and Chica the Chicken," Mr. Cawthon pointed to each of them as he introduced them, "The old versions were big and bulky and, being completely honest, kinda scary. So we shoved them in the back to use for spare parts."

"Wait, I…I thought you said they were confiscated for evidence?" Dave said, confused.

"Oh, they were, but the place had backups of all of them. See, there used to be a second Fredbear's, but it went under fairly quickly, due to being right across the street from one of the first Chuck E Cheese's." Dave almost thought he saw a look of anger flash across Mr. Cawthon's face, but only for a second. The man sighed before continuing, "So this location got all of their animatronics. Of course, they've been sitting in the back room collecting dust for the past 2 decades, since they were only brought out when the main ones needed to be repaired. Honestly, they're even uglier now. The old Bonnie is missing his face and left arm, and…ugh, they're all just falling apart. Chances are we're gonna scrap them and just keep the parts of them that we need."

"Wow," Dave said, taking in all that Scott had told him while looking at the trio. Suddenly, they whipped their heads to look right at him! "Holy cow!" Dave jumped back, shocked and slightly scared.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Mr. Cawthon waved off the action, "The new robots are hooked up to the internet's criminal database, so as to be able to protect the children if any dangerous person should enter the restaurant."

"Um, does that mean they know who I am?" Dave asked nervously.

"They should. Of course there's no need to worry, seeing as you were never arrested, so you have nothing to worry about." Dave opened his mouth to ask a question, but Scott cut him off, "They are programmed with fighting techniques, as well as common knowledge, such as kicking a man in the kiwis will hurt like heck. If any criminal comes in, they will instantly send a message to my office, so I will know to call the cops. They will then attempt to subdue said criminal, while simultaneously protecting the customers."

"Impressive," Dave said, before growing uneasy as he turned to face Mr. Cawthon, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because," Mr. Cawton sighed, before pulling out a police-like hat and putting it on Dave's head, "I'm desperate, and you're the first person to apply for the night guard job, so you got it."

"Really?" Dave asked, excited.

"Yes," Mr. Cawthon nodded, "But first, a few ground rules: 1) You don't work here, David Montgomery does. After all, we're trying to build UP our reputation, and hiring a kid who lost his marbles on international television will NOT do that. 2) You can't have the animatronics scan you into the employee system, so you'll just have to deal with them. Dave opened his mouth to ask a question, but Mr. Cawthon continues before he could, "3) You'll come to me at the end of each week and I'll give you your paycheck in cash. Can't write a check otherwise people will know. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dave nodded, "Thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down."

"Good to know. Now, stay up late tonight, try not to fall asleep before 4 AM, so you can sleep most of the day tomorrow and be up tomorrow night. We're open 9 AM to 10 PM, with the opening crew arriving at 6 AM to set up, and the cleaning crew leaving at midnight. That's when you come in."

"So my shift is 12 AM to 6 AM?" Dave asked, at which Mr. Cawthon nodded, "Piece of cake."

"Ok, let's get you everything you need," Mr. Cawthon said, heading to his office.

After getting the night guard uniform (a cop shirt, night stick, and flash light), Mr. Cawthon gave Dave a quick tour of the building. Apparently, the place had undergone MAJOR renovations to make it different from FFD. Upon entering, you were in the main area, with the Show Stage and the animatronics on your left and the area known as Kid's Cove (with the ball pit and the play castle) on the far right. Mr. Cawthon explained that they had converted the basement into the kitchen, with the doorway right next to Kid's Cove. Then, right by the stage was a hall to the rest of the building. On the left side were the bathrooms, as well as Mr. Cawthon's office, and on the right side was the Game Area with the Prize Corner, that held an animatronic fat boy who resembled Pinocchio (named Balloon Boy, whose job was to make balloon animals, according to Mr. Cawton), as well as some type of animatronic locked in a box. At the end of the hall was the Parts/Service backroom where the old animatronics were stashed, which apparently doubled as a janitor's closet. Right by the Parts/Service room was a left turn, which turned into a hall that held the four party rooms, with Dave's office at the end of the hall. The office was fairly big, with a wide-open entrance that had no door. The desk was in the middle of the room; it had a tablet on it that was apparently connected to the security cameras.

Upon inspecting it, Dave saw the entire place, from the Show Stage with the three main animatronics, to the Game Area and Prize Corner, to the Parts/Service room with the original four animatronics (as Mr. Cawthon had stated, they were in pretty bad shape), and finally each of the four Party Rooms..

"So yeah, your main job is just to make sure no one gets in or out," Mr. Cawthon said, as he walked Dave to the door.

"Wait, out?" Dave asked, confused.

Mr. Cawthon, however, ignored him as he continued, "So yeah, here's your key, I'll probably be gone tomorrow when you get here. Remember, you don't work here, so you can't clock in. I trust you'll stay your entire shift. If ya get hungry, I'll leave a frozen pizza in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Dave said, shaking Mr. Cawthon's hand, "So I guess I'll see ya Saturday morning for my pay check."

"Yup," Mr. Cawthon nodded, before heading back to his office.

Dave then looked over at Fritz, who was dully reading a magazine. Dave just couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Patrick Warburton. Shaking his head, Dave bid his co-worker goodbye and headed home.

As he walked out of the building, Dave smiled. It may have been crappy hours and not-great pay, he would have to stay out of sight of any other workers or customers, and he may be surviving on pizza and soda for a while, but at least he finally had a job.

"Just keep your head up, Dave, and nothing can possibly go wrong."

As he walked down the street, Dave was unaware of someone scowling at the restaurant, and him, from an old, beat-up car at the end of the block…

* * *

 **Well, not much to say. I tried to keep the FNAF story as accurate as possible, despite putting my own twists in. And yeah, the part with Fritz was just for kicks, because I'm a fan of Patrick Warburton.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dave did as he was told, buying a couple energy drinks to keep him up until a little after 5 in the morning. He then crashed, waking up around 3:30 in the afternoon. Not having anything to do, he texted Ella and told her he got a job. She didn't reply right away, so Dave figured she must be busy.

After watching cheesy movies all day, Dave headed out around 10:30, picking up some McDonald's for a late dinner, along with a coffee to make sure he stayed awake. Surprisingly, Ella still hadn't texted him. He hoped she was ok.

He arrived at Freddy's around a quarter to midnight. There were only a couple people there, including Mr. Cawthon.

"Dave!" He happily exclaimed, "Glad you're here. How are ya? Gonna be able to stay awake all night?"

"Thanks, pretty good, and yeah, I'll be fine," Dave answered Mr. Cawthon's questions.

"Good," Mr. Cawthon replied, "Now, I'm heading out. Don't worry about tonight. Should be fine, seeing as it's your first night. By the way, a friend came up with an interesting suggestion: call the new animatronics the "Toys", seeing as they are smaller and more friendly than their original versions. Really creative. Anyway, to help you get through it, I called in a favor. Well, see ya Saturday." At that. Mr. Cawthon and the last cleaning crew member headed out, leaving Dave all alone.

"Wait, what?" Dave asked, confused. The only response he got was the sound of Mr. Cawthon's car peeling out of the driveway. Shrugging, Dave simply walked towards his office, passing the three figures on stage as he did so.

First taking a detour to the bathroom, Dave made it to his office at five minutes till midnight. The first thing he noticed was that there two things hanging on his chair. They were a brown hoodie and a…what was that thing? Picking it up, Dave realized it was a rubber Freddy Fazbear Mask.

"Ok…" Dave said, slightly confused. He picked up the hoodie, and a note fell out of the pocket. It was folded, and the outside read, _"AFTER"_. He thought back to what Mr. Cawthon had said, that he "called in a favor". What exactly did that mean? And what was with this note?

 **RING! RING!**

 **RING! RING!**

Dave looked at the phone on his desk. It was a standard phone, probably 10 years old, if not older. Dave found it rather odd that it was ringing at midnight. With a shrug, Dave pressed the "play" button, making sure the phone was on speaker as he picked up the tablet and looked through the cameras.

"Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Hey?" Dave said, confused, as he put down the tablet.

"Oh, hello there. Am I speaking to David Montgomery?"

"Yeah," Dave answered, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mike Schmidt," the voice answered, "I was the night guard at Fredbear's Family Diner, and Mr. Cawthon called me and asked me to help you get settled in on your first week."

"Oh, ok," Dave said, once again picking up the tablet and looking through the rooms. He spotted Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, the original, withered animatronics in the back room, Balloon Boy in the Game Area, as well as the mysterious animatronic in the box. Looking at that camera, Dave could have sworn he heard a faint musical tune.

"So, let's focus on getting you through your first week. Let's see, there's a mandatory greeting from the old Fredbear's Family Diner that I thought I should read…it was a legal thing back in the day, but now it's nothing to really worry about. _'Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fredbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_ I got read that on my first night and thought it might be nostalgic to read it to the new guy."

Dave stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone with a shocked look on his face. "What the hell?" he asked, somewhat appalled.

"Yeah, gonna be straight with ya, David," Mike sighed, "Fredbear's was a terrible place to work at. Great place for customers, but not so much for the employees."

"How…how could someone die at a place like this?" Dave asked, pausing as he thought he heard something at the end of the hall. He shined his flashlight, but saw nothing.

"Well, ya see…" Mike was obviously nervous as he blurted out, "The animatronics malfunctioned!"

"How so?" Dave asked nervously.

"Well, they sorta had problems with their servomotors locking up if they were left off for too long, so they were left on all night. This made them wander around the building in a sort of…free roaming mode."

"Ok…"

"However, they didn't recognize the night guards so much as people, as much as metal endoskeletons without their suits on, which was, and still is, against the rules. So, if they ever caught the night guards, they stuffed them into suits," Mike continued, sighing.

"Ok…how did that kill them?" Dave was confused; sure, having a robot force you into a suit would probably make you a little sore, but not kill you.

"The suits, they were sorta…filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area," Mike said, chuckling nervously, "So of course, having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those things could cause you to, uh, die."

Dave's eyes were wide as dinner plates by this point. He nervously shifted through the cameras again, stopping on the Show Stage. To his surprise, Toy Bonnie was turned towards the camera.

"So…how did you survive?" Dave asked, keeping an eye on the stage.

"Oh, I just learned the system, sorta how to cheat at the game," Mike replied.

"What does that mean?" Dave asked, "And before you answer, how come I keep hearing a tune from the Prize Corner of the Game Area?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Cawthon asked me to tell you, one of the oldest animatronics is in that box, it's been fixed for the new place. During the day he jumps out to surprise the kids, but at night you need to keep winding his music box every 20 minutes to make sure he stays asleep. Your tablet should be able to let you do that from your office."

"Ok," Dave said, quickly resetting the music box, as he realized it was almost done playing.

"As for your first question," Mike continued, "The old location was sorta like the new one, just instead of a long hallway to get to the office, there were two doors on either wall."

"Wait, if there were doors, how did the animatronics get the guards?"

"Oh, there was a bit of a power issue at the old place, and the doors were metal that, for whatever reason, needed electricity to stay closed. Because of some money issues, the place couldn't afford to stay at full power all night. If the power ran out, the doors opened…and you can imagine that that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Luckily I managed to figure out the animatronics' movements and patterns and figured out how to stay safe. I was the night guard for the final 4 years the place was open."

"Lucky," Dave said, keeping an eye on the cameras. As he was shifting through them, he noticed two cameras he hadn't seen before. Viewing them, he realized that they were for the vents on his walls on the left and right of the doorway. Thinking to what Mike said, they were probably where the doors used to be.

"I know, right?" Mike said, "I mean, I'm sure my boss was thinking I'd be lucky to last the first couple of nights."

"Who _was_ the original owner?" Dave asked,

"Some guy buy the name of…just a sec, It's on the tip of my tongue… Jeremy Fitzgerald," Mike replied.

"Did he ever get in trouble for his appalling work safety conditions?" Dave asked, still looking through the cameras.

"Nah, like I said, everything was covered up with "missing persons reports" and all that nonsense," Mike replied, "But it shouldn't be a problem now. You should be fine, as long as you've let the new animatronics scan you into the employee system."

Dave felt his blood run cold as he choked out, "What?"

"Well, Mr. Cawthon said the new animatronics- side note: I was the one to tell Mr. Cawthon we should call them the "Toy Animatronics"- sorta don't have a proper "night mode" installed, because he says they wander the halls at night, too. At least, according to the security cameras. Apparently they're looking for people to entertain. Since the place hasn't had a night guard until now, the person they'll try to entertain is you. But despite looking for someone to entertain, their programming also says there shouldn't be anyone in the restaurant after hours…except the night guard. So as long as you've scanned yourself into the employee system, they'll know that you're allowed to be in the restaurant after closing."

"Random, stupid question," Dave said nervously, "Not sure why I'm even asking this, but…if I didn't allow them to scan me?"

"Like I said, they'll assume you're a metal endoskeleton without a costume and try to stuff you into a suit full of mechanical parts, killing you in the process, thusly making sure your eyes and maybe your teeth would be the only things to ever see the light of day again," Mike explained like it was no bid deal, "But why wouldn't you have let them scan you?"

'Because I have Bipolar Disorder and flipped my lid on one of TV's most popular reality shows, so no one can know I work here,' Dave thought to himself before answering, "No reason."

"Ok then," Mike replied, "Mr. Cawthon said he left a frozen pepperoni pizza for you in the kitchen. Well, guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later." At that, Mike hung up, leaving Dave alone. Looking at the tablet's clock, Dave saw that he and Mike had talked for nearly half-an-hour.

"Ok, shouldn't be too hard," Dave muttered, "I'm sure he was just saying that to mess with me. Sure, the animatronics wandering the halls makes sense, but there's no way they would kill me if they ran into me." Dave managed to convince himself of this.

Suddenly, Dave had a thought. Looking at the note, he thought maybe the _"AFTER"_ meant to read it after Mike called him. Could be, seeing as Mike didn't know who he really was and might not have given him the exact right details.

Unfolding the note, Dave began to read it to himself, _"Dave, hopefully you've talked to Mike, and know the basics. Relax, everything will be fine. Just put on the hoodie and mask I left you if the animatronics get too close. That should send them on their way. Anyway, see you Saturday, if ya make it. -Mr. C."_ Dave gulped, not entirely sure what to think.

Luckily, the next two-and-a-half hours went fine. The Toy Animatronics turned and moved around the stage, and every 20 minutes Dave reset the music box. No one came near the office, thankfully.

Finally, at 3 AM, Dave could no longer ignore the growling his stomach was making. His late dinner hadn't been very big, and he knew he likely wouldn't make it till he got home before he would end up eating his hat. So, after checking to make sure the music box was wound up and everyone was still in their proper places, Dave slipped on the hoodie, grabbed the mask, and headed for the kitchen.

Like Mr. Cawthon said, it was in the basement through a door right next to Kid's Cove. Once Dave was down there, he found his pizza, along with a 2-liter bottle of Coke. Reading the instructions, Dave set the oven to warm up, figuring once it did, he'd put his pizza in, then run back to the office and rewind the music box. Then, he could come back and watch the pizza cook so it didn't burn, before running back and getting the music box again, and then coming back and taking the pizza out of the oven and taking it back to the office. Easy, right?

As he was standing there waiting, Dave could have sworn he heard footsteps.

"Just faulty programming," Dave muttered to himself, "Nothing to worry about." That being said, Dave slipped on the rubber Freddy Fazbear mask. It was a standard rubber Halloween mask, covering his whole head, with two eye-holes to see out of, and two holes in the nose to safely breath through. It instantly started to make his face hot.

"Toy Freddy?"

Dave's heart stopped pounding as he turned around and saw, to his shock, Toy Bonnie walking down the steps to the kitchen, looking at him.

"H…h…hello," Dave managed to choke out. This thing could talk?! And it apparently recognized him as Freddy Fazbear?

"I thought I just saw you on stage," Toy Bonnie said, actually sounding confused.

"W…w…w…well," Dave again had to force the words out of his mouth, "Ya see…"

"Oh, I get it," Toy Bonnie said, "You must be the new night guard!"

"NO!" Dave shouted, "I'm Freddy Fazbear! Not an endoskeleton without a costume." Dave's eyes darted around the kitchen, looking for a knife or something he could use to defend himself with.

"Relax, David," Toy Bonnie said, nearly causing Dave to pee his pants, "I remember you and Mr. Cawthon talking the other day. I scanned you into my system, and I saw your actions on _Total Drama_ ; I also read your medical records, so I know you have Bipolar Disorder."

"How…how can you do all this?" Dave asked, refusing to take off the mask, in case it was a trick.

"It's in my programming," Toy Bonnie answered, "Protect the customers by any means necessary. To do that, I learn all about the employees by scanning them into my system. I basically know everything about you."

"So, you're not gonna stuff me in a costume?" Dave asked, still looking for a knife, not entirely trusting this robot.

"No, I'm not. However, I would advise you still wind up the music box for the animatronic in the box; just sayin', you do NOT wanna get on his bad side. Also, be careful around BB, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica. I don't think they scanned you, so they may not know you're ok to be here despite not being in the employee system."

"How come you know, but they don't? Why didn't they scan me?" Dave asked, a new feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

"Well, BB doesn't have a scanner, and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica have sorta been malfunctioning. Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Ok," Dave said, not at all convinced, as the timer went off, indicating the oven was warmed up and he could put his pizza in. He did just that, Toy Bonnie watching him all the while.

"So…I'm gonna keep this mask on," Dave said, "I mean, you're just supposed to be a performing human-sized toy with safety features- no offence- and yet here you are, having a conversation with me. I think it's understandable that I don't fully trust you."

"Completely understandable," Toy Bonnie nodded (his head making slight whirring sounds as he did), "And no offence taken."

"Ok then," Dave said, "Now, it's been about 15 minutes, so I'm gonna go and rewind the music box to keep your box buddy asleep." Dave walked out the kitchen, passing Toy Bonnie on the way. "By the way, what exactly is in the box?"

"Oh, a puppet," Toy Bonnie answered, "But he's not scary. At least, not _too_ scary."

"Ok," Dave said, still feeling uneasy. He ran down to the office, rewound the music box, and then made his way back to the kitchen. On the way there, he silently prayed that Toy Bonnie would be gone.

No such luck. Toy Bonnie was now standing next to the oven, looking in at Dave's pizza.

"So," he spoke up, "You like pizza?"

'Is this thing actually trying to make small talk?' Dave thought to himself before nodding, "Yeah. I think anyone who's human does."

"Ha ha," Toy Bonnie laughed robotically, "That joke is quite amusing, as it states how all humans are gluttonous pigs who need to stuff their faces with sweet yet savory food stuffs, and pizza greatly fits that description."

It was silent as Dave stared at Toy Bonnie, trying to piece together exactly what the animatronic had said.

"Riiiiight," Dave finally said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So, how has life been treating you?" Toy Bonnie asked, "I have done the math, and I theorize that having a mental breakdown and trying to kill your best friend and crush on international TV probably would not result in massive popularity on your part. Can you confirm or deny this theory?"

Again it was silent as Dave stared at Toy Bonnie. "I can confirm it," Dave nodded, sighing, "As you've read, I have bipolar disorder, and, well…" Did he really want to talk about his family problems with this thing? Then again, could it really hurt? "After my father and older brother died in a car accident, my mother fell into a deep depression. She stopped buying me the meds to control my BD, and eventually it forced its way out of me and into the open on _Total Drama_ , causing me to, well, lose it. And afterwards…"

Surprisingly, Dave talked to Toy Bonnie for the next 3 hours. He kept running back to the office to rewind the music box every 20 minutes, until Toy Bonnie pointed out the tablet was not connected to anything, meaning he could bring it with him.

It felt good for Dave to be able to just talk to someone, even if that someone was just an animatronic with partial AI. After all, he didn't have any friends except Ella, and he couldn't afford a therapist.

At about 5:55, Dave headed back to the office, with Toy Bonnie following him. They were just finishing up their conversation. Dave still had the Freddy mask on, just to be safe.

"…and so I just fished around for whatever could be used as a disguise. Luckily I didn't need it, seeing as Mr. Cawthon is so desperate."

"It is quite lucky for you," Toy Bonnie said, as they arrived at Dave's office.

Dave stopped and started to turn around, only to fall to the ground as Toy Bonnie bumped into him. The animatronic had been busy listening to Dave's story and had been unaware he had stopped walking until it was too late. Luckily for Dave Toy Bonnie had fallen on his side, and so was not crushing him.

"Allow me," Toy Bonnie said, as he used rolled over, partially onto Dave so he was on his stomach. He then put one arm on the other side of Dave, brushing his side in the process. Toy Bonnie then pushed himself up. If one were to walk in at that moment, they might think the two were about to kiss, which Dave was aware of as the animatronic pushed itself up.

Once standing, Toy Bonnie offered a hand to Dave, who gladly accepted. "Thanks."

"No problem," Toy Bonnie said, "Well, I should be getting back to the Stage. See you tonight." At that, the rabbit turned and headed down the hall.

Dave nodded before using the tablet to rewind the music box one last time.

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG!**_

Looking at his tablet, Dave saw the time was 6:00 AM on the dot. That meant his shift was finally over. Smiling to himself, he took off the hoodie and mask (taking a second to wipe the tidal wave of sweat his face and hair had accumulated) and set them back on the chair, before heading down the hall to the front doors.

As he exited the restaurant, Dave breathed a sigh of relief, "That wasn't so bad. I need to stop worrying so much. It's probably just that I'm not used to staying up at night, so I'm getting nervous for no reason. This'll be easy."

Oh, if he only knew…

* * *

 **Well, there's the first night for you. Sorry if it wasn't that good, but Night 1 is always the safest, meaning the most boring. Night 2 will start to heat things up.**

 **I decided to use Jeremy and Mike in the roles of the original owner and Phone Guy in order to include them in this story. However, they may or may not play a larger role as the story progresses.**

 **And what exactly is up with Toy Bonnie? Guess you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 3: The Day Everything Changed

**This chapter will be short, as it focuses on the day in between Night 1 and Night 2. Being honest, first couple of days may be a little shorter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _2008..._

 _It was a Saturday afternoon, near the start of autumn. Leaves were staring to turn brown, and there was a light breeze in the air. Kids were still outside playing, seeing as it would be too cold to within a few weeks…at least until it started snowing._

 _On this Saturday, in a nice suburb area, in a pretty decent 2-story house…_

 _"UUUUGGGGHHH!"_

 _"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. DeSanto pulled the thermometer out of her younger son David's mouth, "Still over 100. You're not to get out of this bed."_

 _"But MOOOOOOMM!" David moaned, "I can't get sick. Germs are gross!"_

 _David was a germaphobe, which meant he absolutely HATED germs. So naturally, he kept himself clean and did whatever he could to avoid getting dirty or sick. However, that didn't mean he COULDN'T get sick, as was proven by his current state._

 _"I know, kiddo," David's mother chuckled at her son's reaction to his being sick, as she was used to David's issues with germs, "But it'll be fine. I'll make you some chicken soup so you can get better quicker, ok?"_

 _"Ok," David sniffled, blowing his nose as he flopped back down._

 _Mrs. DeSanto turned and headed for the door, briefly turning back to her son, "By the way, the game ended half an hour ago, so your father and Donny should be home soon._

 _David's father had ended up winning two tickets to the day's baseball game in a raffle at work, and because David wasn't into sports, he said that his older brother Donny could go, thus avoiding any competition or arguing over who got the second ticket. Plus, even if David wanted to go, he couldn't, because he woke up sick as a dog._

 _So all day David had been in bed, sneezing and snotting and coughing and moaning, coming in and out of sleep. His mother constantly checked on him, while simultaneously watching the game on TV._

 _As David's mother headed to the stairs with his soup, there was a knock at the door._

 _"Wonder who that could be," she muttered to herself, setting the bowl down and heading to the door. It couldn't be her husband and son, as they obviously wouldn't knock, so she simply figured it must be one of her neighbors. However, upon opening the door, she was surprised to see two officers on the front porch, their hats in their hands._

 _On the TV, a breaking news story suddenly interrupted the post game highlights reel:_

 _"This just in, 20 minutes ago, an 18-wheeler truck flipped over right outside of the town's baseball stadium. According to sources, it smashed into a few cars, injuring some people, and we've gotten an official report of at least two deaths, a father and son…"_

* * *

Dave's eyes shot open. Looking around, he saw he was back in his apartment. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was around 3 in the afternoon.

"Right, got the night shift, was up until 6 AM," he muttered to himself, as he got up to get started for the day.

As Dave was eating breakfast, he pondered over why he had dreamed back to the day his father and brother died. If he was to guess, he would say it was because that was the day everything changed.

He often wondered what would have happened if the two hadn't gone out that day, or if they had left the game just a few minutes later or earlier, or if…well, ya get what I'm saying. Dave just wondered what would have happened if his family hadn't been torn apart. Would he still have taken the meds to control his BD? Would his mother have done continued painting in her spare time? Would he and his brother still be close? Would he have even gone on _Total Drama_?

Of course, one can always ask "what if?" but that's ALL they can do, ask.

Dave figured the best thing to do to take his mind off everything would be to check and see if Ella had texted him back. Only one thing prevented him from doing that.

"Where the heck is my phone?" Dave grumbled as he searched through his jacket pocket. Not finding it, he got in his hamper (begrudgingly) to see if it was still in his pants pocket.

"Where could it be?" he muttered, rubbing his head in confusion, "I charged it before I went to work, then put it in my pocket…did I put it in the hoodie pocket? No, it was definitely in my pants pocket. When could I have lost…it?"

Then, it hit Dave like a hurricane: when Toy Bonnie tripped and fell on him, his phone must have slid out of his pocket, and he had been too distracted to realize it.

"Ok, no big deal," Dave sighed, "It'll just be Mr. Cawthon, Fritz, and a couple construction workers there. No one will steal my phone. Heck, anyone who finds it will likely give it to Mr. Cawthon so he can hold onto it for me."

Dave sighed again before going into his small living room. Plopping down on the couch, he started channel surfing, trying to find something at least half decent to watch for the rest of the day.

…

…

…

Somewhere, at an undisclosed location, a person was holding a cell phone. They had already hacked into the user's FaceBook account, and after doing a bit of research on the phone owner, they knew what they were looking for…

 _Dave: Hey Ella._

 _Ella: Hello David. Sorry I didn't get back 2 u yesterday, had a lot of school work 2 catch up on._

 _Dave: No biggie. Hey, I have a great idea to tell you…_

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry it wasn't as long or good. But like I said, just one more day. After Night 3, Dave will find…certain activities to occupy himself with during the day.**

 **Anyway, R &R**


	5. Chapter 4: Night 2

**NIGHT 2!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Another boring day watching crap on TV was what Dave had to go through. Again he headed out a little after 10:30 and grabbed a late dinner at McDonalds, along with a couple coffees. Last night he had relied purely on his wracked nerves to keep him up, which wasn't exactly a good idea.

Being honest, Dave hoped he could spend most of the night talking with Toy Bonnie again. It just helped having someone to talk to, seeing as Mike only talked to him for about half an hour.

Of course, the first thing he needed to do was find his phone. Without it, he wouldn't be able to contact Ella, or get any important calls. Then again, the only important calls he would get would be from Mr. Cawthon, whom he had yet to give his number. Anyway, it would more than likely be easy to find his phone, seeing as he remembered where Toy Bonnie had fallen on him.

This time when Dave got to Freddy's, he was surprised to see Fritz being the one to lock up.

"Hey, Fritz," Dave said, walking up to him, "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," he replied, turning to Dave, "Mr. Cawthon was feeling under the weather today, so he had me close up. Good news, we're pretty much done with everything. As long as nothing goes wrong, we should be ready for our grand opening this Saturday."

"Good, good to hear," Dave muttered, again being distracted by how much Fritz resembled Patrick Warburton, "Say, did one of the workers turn in anything they found today, a phone perhaps?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Fritz asked, handing Dave the keys.

"I lost my phone last night," Dave said, deciding to leave out his conversation with the apparently alive robotic rabbit.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Fritz replied, "But hey, just retrace your steps. I'm fairly certain the workers had no reason to go into your office, so it should be in the last place you remember having it."

"Good," Dave nodded, as Fritz headed to his car, "Well, see ya around."

"Later," Fritz said, getting into his car and driving off.

As Dave entered the pizzeria, he just couldn't help but mutter, "That guy has GOT to be Patrick Warburton."

Upon arriving at his office, Dave noticed it was five minutes to midnight. He spent those five minutes searching for his phone, with no luck. He looked all around the room, from where Toy Bonnie fell on him to anywhere the phone may have slid.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Sighing at his lack of luck in finding his phone, Dave got up and pressed the "play" button on the phone, before continuing to look around as Mike began talking to him.

"Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Hey, Mike," Dave sighed, before giving up and plopping down into his seat.

"Hello, David," Mike's chipper voice replied, "So, you survived the first night. Told ya it'd be a breeze."

"Yeah," Dave answered, rolling his eyes, "Easy peazy lemon squeezey."

"I know, right?" Mike said in an obliviously chipper voice.

"So, what have ya got for me tonight?" Dave asked, picking up his tablet and looking through the cameras.

"Well, I won't talk as long tonight, seeing as, from what I remember, Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"What, they're on a schedule?" Dave asked, amused at the thought. Looking at the stage, Dave noticed that none of the Toy animatronics had moved yet.

"Kinda, yeah," Mike said, "So, for tonight, I wanted to ask if you've noticed the old animatronics in the backroom?"

"Yeah," Dave said, shifting to that camera. Bonnie and Chica were propped up sitting against one wall, Freddy was leaned, standing up, by the door, his head down, and Foxy was laying in the middle of the floor, same as last night.

"Well, I just thought I should tell you to watch out for them," Mike said, sounding nervous again, "I mean, they shouldn't bother you, seeing as the door is locked, but just in case they do…they obviously don't have the new security systems in place, so they won't know that you're allowed to be in the restaurant."

'The new ones don't know that,' Dave thought bitterly, briefly flashing back to his freak-out at the end of _TDPI_. He shook his head, before replying, "So what do I do?" He wasn't too worried, seeing as his first night had gone ok. But then again, if the animatronics really were on an accelerating schedule, that could be a problem.

"Well, you have a flashlight, so if you shine it at them, it might reboot them and cause them to wander off," Mike suggested, "After all, they _are_ old, but they still have circuits, so the bright light shining right in their faces should be enough to mess them up and send them on their way."

Dave shrugged, answering, "Sounds good. Anything else?"

"Yeah, today the crew brought in a new animatronic. It was originally meant to be a "Toy Foxy", so to say, but the pirate theme was ultimately dropped, and then the changes just kept on coming. Now, Foxy is white instead of red, and a girl instead of a boy."

"Seriously?" Dave asked, switching back to the back room's camera. Looking closely, he saw Foxy was clearly reddish-brown, and had a pirate eye patch and bandana on his head. Switching through the camera, he spotted the new Foxy in the Kid's Cove, right by the ball pit. However, something was…off about it.

"Um, Mike," Dave said, squinting as he looked closely at the animatronic, "Something looks weird about new Foxy. It looks all messed up." The animatronic was resting on it's two feet and one of it's hands, the face was a bare endoskeleton, and the mask was on the fourth limb, propped up like a neck.

"Oh yeah," Mike said, "Apparently one of the workers had to bring his kids to work yesterday, and they messed with the animatronic. To get out of trouble, they claimed it could be a "take apart and put back together" attraction. I think one guy said we could call it "The Mangle" or something like that."

"Interesting," Dave said, looking at the animatronic curiously. Suddenly, Mangle's head whipped up towards the camera. Dave jumped back in his seat, startled.

"So," Mike went on, "I guess that's everything for tonight. Remember, the flashlight is likely your best bet in case the old guys get out of the back room, but that shouldn't happen. Talk to ya tomorrow." At that, Mike hung up, leaving Dave on his own. Looking at the clock, Dave noticed tonight Mike had only talked to him for about 20 minutes.

Shrugging, Dave flipped through the tablet, stopping to rewind the music box, as he got up and resumed his search for his cell phone. He looked all over the room at least twice, but found no sign of it.

"Looking for something?" Dave jumped nearly 5 feet in the air at the sound of Toy Bonnie's voice. Turning around, Dave saw the animatronic rabbit looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

"Uh, yeah, I lost my phone last night when you fell on me," Dave said, still slightly uneasy around his new "friend".

"Oh dear," Toy Bonnie said, "I am terribly sorry for that. Have you had any luck finding it?"

"Sadly no," Dave sighed, plopping down in his seat as he once again rewound the music box, before tossing the tablet aside.

"You may want to keep a close eye on that," Toy Bonnie spoke up, "I could tell Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were getting a little fidgety on stage, and I thought I heard banging coming from the backroom on my way here."

Dave raised an eyebrow, unsure. "Mike said the backroom is locked, so anyone in there shouldn't be able to get out."

"Mike? You mean the kid from _Total Drama_ with Multiple Personality Disorder, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder? I didn't know you knew each other," Toy Bonnie said, walking up to the desk, "Or that he worked here, either."

"Not him," Dave sighed, "The guy who used to work at Fredbear's. He's been calling me each night to tell me what's going on."

"Oh! You mean Phone Guy," Toy Bonnie said, his voice almost sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Dave chuckled, "Phone Guy."

Surprisingly, the night remained uneventful, as the two talked, with Dave constantly checking the monitors and rewinding the music box. The Toy animatronics moved a bit more tonight, with Toy Chica even briefly appearing at the end of the hallway, only to be scared off by the flashlight.

"…so she just started messaging me, and we became friends," Dave said, later, as he munched on his pizza "I'm really grateful for Ella. She keeps me from sinking too far into depression." At that, Dave allowed a smile to appear on his face. Toy Bonnie had asked about his friends, and Dave mentioned he only had Ella, which had lead to Dave telling how they had officially become friends after _TDPI_.

"Well, that is good," Toy Bonnie said, "After all, friends are important for a person's self-esteem, especially after going through something like you have, David."

"Yeah," Dave said, thinking back to all of the low moments in his life, particularly the ending of _TDPI_. But as he thought back to the ending of the season, his mind drifted back to earlier, when Ella had tried to flirt with him after he accidentally became her Prince Charming. He sighed sadly as he remembered turning her down because of his crush on Sky.

Truth be told, Dave thought about Sky a lot. Shawn, too. They had become his first friends, and he had stupidly wrecked those friendships by trying to kill them (literally). So many times Dave thought abut asking Ella for Sky and Shawn's numbers (as the two were apparently friends with Ella on FaceBook) so he could call and apologize, but he always chickened out. But he knew it was wrong. Even if Sky and Shawn refused to forgive him, he should at least get the apologies off his chest.

 **CRASH!**

Interrupting his thoughts, Dave jerked up and looked at the tablet. Apparently, Toy Freddy had fallen off the Stage, and couldn't get up.

"Oh dear," Toy Bonnie said, upon being shown the image, "Well, I best get back there and help." He turned and started walking down the hall, stopping and looking at Dave who had gotten up to follow, "You should probably sit this one out, David. After all, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica do not know you are allowed to be here."

"Right," Dave said, sitting back down. He looked at the tablet. 5:30. "Well, my shift is almost over. Guess I'll see ya later tonight."

"Very well, have a good day, David." And then Toy Bonnie was gone, headed to the stage to help his fellow animatronic.

Dave spent the next half hour watching the Toy animatronics on Stage, with Toy Bonnie struggling to help Toy Freddy up and Toy Chica doing pretty much nothing to help. While this was happening, Dave only switched to the Game Area/Prize Corner camera to wind the music box. Things were going fine, thankfully. At least, until five minutes before his shift ended.

As he lazily watched Toy Bonnie finally get Toy Freddy back on his feet, he heard it:

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Dave looked through the cameras, wondering where the noise was coming from. Then, he noticed something… The door to the backroom was open! How was that possible? It was supposed to be locked! Looking up from the tablet, Dave saw original Bonnie stalking down the hall. Dave stared at him, terrified, before remembering the mask. Quickly, he slipped it on (he had already been wearing the hoodie). He gripped his flashlight as the faceless rabbit robot stomped up to him, bending down to look him over.

Dave could only pray that the older animatronic would be fooled by the mask. Despite not having a face, Dave could see Bonnie's animatronic endoskeleton eyes look him up and down. It was really creepy because the "eyes" were basically two red dots.

After a moment of looking him over, Bonnie stood up straight and grabbed the desk with his one hand and started to push it aside. Acting quickly, Dave turned the flashlight on and shined it in Bonnie's face. The animatronic blinked and twitched, before briefly powering down. It then stood back up, turned around, and walked down the hall, the ' _thunking_ ' following it.

Dave waited until he saw Bonnie stalk into the backroom and close the door before letting out a HUGE sigh of relief. He then took the mask off and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling as he mumbled, "That was WAY too close for comfort."

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG!**_

At that, Dave jumped out of the chair and headed out of the pizzeria. He was bummed he didn't find his phone, but thankful to have survived yet another night at Freddy Fazbear's.

"Ok, I'm just being paranoid," he muttered to himself as he walked down the still somewhat dark streets to his apartment, "I'm sure I'll get the hang of this eventually, just like Mike did." He brightened up, "Yeah, by the end of this week, I'll be even better than Mike. Those animatronics won't know what hit them. I'll be the king of Freddy's!"

If Dave only knew how wrong he was…

* * *

 **Things are really heating up, with Dave starting to see that this job won't be as easy as he originally thought.**

 **So, questions: Where's Dave's phone? What's up with Toy Bonnie? Will Dave survive his job at Freddy's? And most importantly…is Fritz really Patrick Warburton?**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Family

_"Hey, everybody!" Dave called out, as he stepped into the crowded room full of partying young adults._

 _"Hey, Dave!" A bunch of people replied, at which the germaphobe smiled. It felt so good to be back at Playa De Losers, to be accepted again. He had made so many friends in the past few months, particularly with Owen and Geoff. Those two were goofballs, but they sure knew how to party._

 _He walked over to his main group of friends, consisting of Sky, Shawn…and Ella. As he walked towards the group, all Dave could see was Ella. She was wearing a pink, strapless dress that hugged her body, coming down to just above her knees. She was also wearing pink heels, a pink headband, and light pink lipstick. She looked absolutely beautiful._

 _"Hello, Prince Charming," Ella said seductively, breaking off from the group and making her way towards Dave._

 _"Hello, my Princess," Dave said, as they reached each other. They took each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes, before slowly leaning in…_

 _"WHAT'S UP, EVERYBODY! FREDBEAR AND THE GANG ARE IN THE HOUSE!"_

 _Dave's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was still at a party, but no longer at PDL. Everywhere he looked, he saw grownups talking and little kids running around. There was also a strong smell of pizza in the air._

 _"Where the heck am I?" He asked, looking around. He spotted a door and, for no apparent reason, walked to it. Opening it and stepping inside, he found himself in the men's restroom. Shaking his head as he knew he wouldn't find any answers in here, he turned to leave…and stopped at seeing his reflection in the mirror._

 _Only it wasn't HIS reflection that was staring back. Instead of a half Italian/half Indian_ **[1]** _teenager, the person in the mirror was a white guy, probably late 20's or so, with black hair and a slight black beard. He was also wearing glasses._ **[2]**

 _Moving forward and moving his hands around, Dave noticed the man in the mirror did the exact same as him. Looking down at his hands, Dave saw that they were the hands from the mirror, not his. This wasn't some trick mirror, Dave had actually become this person. Looking at the hands again, Dave noticed the left hand had a small tattoo on the back of it, below the thumb and pointer finger. It looked like a…phone?_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Dave looked to his left, where two men were entering the restroom._

 _"Um…yeah?" he asked, still confused as to what was going on._

 _"We can't find our kids," one of the guys said, looking both worried and ticked off at the same time._

 _"Ok…?" Dave wasn't sure why they were talking to him. What could he do about it?_

 _"Well, you should probably talk to someone who…" Dave began, but was cut off._

 _"JUST ONE MINUTE UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!" A somewhat familiar sounding voice shouted out._

 _Suddenly, the walls melted away. The two men didn't seem to be bothered by this. Standing behind them now were a few other adults, all sharing the same ticked off/worried look. The room then began to spin, and the lights began flashing uncontrollably. Again, this bothered no one but Dave, who tried to shake off the dizzy feeling as he tried to answer the group of adults._

 _Suddenly, throughout the flashing and spinning, above the other people Dave could barely make out a couple of symbols. Trying to focus, taking a second to throw off the glasses, Dave saw the symbols were apparently an "M" and a "J" hovering in midair._

 _"MJ? Michael Jackson?" Now Dave knew something was clearly messed up. However, after he said that, the symbols appeared to glow red, as though they were angry. Suddenly, the "M" and "J" appeared fully visible, and a third symbol started to form in between them…_

* * *

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Dave shot up and looked around in confusion. Taking a moment to recollect himself, he saw that he was in his bedroom.

"What a weird dream," he muttered, before looking at his clock. 4:10 PM.

"Wow, I must have been really exhausted," he muttered, getting up and stretching his joints.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The noise that woke Dave up was someone banging on his front door. He started to head to the door, only to stop upon remembering he was in his "pajamas" of boxers and a t-shirt. Groaning in annoyance, Dave walked to his hamper, where the pants he had worn last night were laying over the side. Though he hated to do this, he knew he had to answer the door quickly, so he just slid the pants on and headed for the door.

Upon opening it, he saw his landlord, Daniel.

"Yes?" Dave asked, still slightly groggy from just waking up.

"Just wanted to remind you, DeSanto," Daniel began, giving Dave a stern look, "You've got another month paid in rent, but if I don't see a check in exactly 4 weeks, you're gone!"

"Relax," Dave replied, rolling his eyes, "I've got a job, so I'll be able to pay you. Like you said, I've got a month."

"Well, be sure you do. If I don't get my money on that exact day, you're outta here!" At that, Daniel turned and walked away. Dave rolled his eyes, before shutting and locking his door.

"Yeah, then when I leave you can rent out my apartment to _another_ drug dealer."

As previously stated, Dave's landlord was a sleezeball who didn't care who rented, so long as they had money. And while he had no proof, Dave was certain that his neighbor right below him was a drug dealer, as indicated by the funny smells that often came up through the vent.

"Either that, or they're the world's most unusual bakers," Dave muttered to himself as he got an outfit ready for the day. Today he wasn't going to watch TV all day. Instead, his mother's rest home was having their monthly Family Dinner, which was, as the name suggests, a free meal every month that allowed the residents' families to come and spend a couple hours with them. Of course, Dave visited his mother twice a week anyways, but who was he to turn down free food?

Getting his nicest clothes together (which was basically a pair of black jeans and an old dress shirt), Dave headed to take his shower. The dinner was at 7:00, and it was just a 15-minute walk to the rest home from his apartment, so he had plenty of time.

* * *

"…and after the Grand Reopening this Saturday, Mr. Cawthon will give me my first paycheck," Dave said, as he finished off his turkey leg.

His mother, Lila DeSanto, dully chewed her mashed potatoes. Her husband and son's deaths had taken a toll on her: her once beautiful black hair was now frizzled and matted; her beautiful blue eyes had lost their spark; her lovely tan skin was now oh so pale; and her legs had practically given out on her. She could still walk with a walker, but she usually just used a wheelchair. In short, she looked 80 instead of 43.

She listened as her son told her he had finally gotten a job. Despite her horrible depression, she was happy for him. She knew he had had it rough since going on that horrid reality show, and was glad that he was now back on track. A while back, she had asked the owners of the rest home if their were any jobs available for Dave to work, even though he was a germaphobe. However, she had been told that there currently were not, yet they would call Dave at the first opening.

"Well that's good, Sweetie" she said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah," Dave said. Truth be told he was always uncomfortable whenever he visited his mother. He just had trouble not remembering the lively woman she had been back before his father and brother died. It hurt him to see her like this, yet he knew talking to her about this did nothing for her. So, twice a week he put on a fake smile and talked about whatever was going on in his life (which wasn't usually much, thus they just watched TV together), while she put on a dull smile and listened.

"Well," Dave finally said, looking at the clock, "It's about 9:00. Better head home and change. I'll stop by sometime Saturday evening and tell ya how the Grand Reopening went, ok?"

Mrs. DeSanto nodded, and Dave leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, which caused the faintest hint of a smile to appear on her face.

At that, Dave headed out, bidding goodbye to some of the workers and other residents, who wished him a good evening.

As soon as Dave was gone, Mona, the head nurse of the rest home, came up to Mrs. DeSanto and asked, "Did you tell him?"

"No," Mrs. DeSanto sighed, as Mona began wheeling her back to her room.

"Look, Lila," Mona started, knowing she had to be careful so as to avoid upsetting Mrs. DeSanto, "I understand that the poor kid has a lot on his plate right now, but how is he gonna feel if he finds out from a phone call? If it were me, I would rather know my mother is dying ahead of time, so I could make more time to spend with her."

"I know," Mrs. DeSanto sighed, looking at her lap as Mona wheeled her back to her room, "I… _COUGH, COUGH!_ Sorry. Anyway, I know. But I just can't imagine what it will do to him when I tell him. He's finally getting out of the funk that going on that horrible show put him in. If I tell him now, he may end up just like me." At that, the mother sighed, before adding, "I know you're frowning at me, so don't worry. When he comes this Saturday after the restaurant's Grand Reopening, I'll sit him down and tell him."

…

…

…

At a previously mentioned undisclosed location, a person was waiting. All they were doing was sitting and waiting.

*Ping*

The person grinned, pulling the phone they "found" out of their pocket and looking at the new FaceBook message.

 _Ella: Good news David, I talked 2 Geoff, who said he could ask around 4 me. He mentioned that this Saturday is pretty short notice, but he's had 2 work with less time._

 _Dave: I'm sure he can do it. After all, he's the King of Partying. You didn't say my name, right?_

 _Ella: Of course not, you told me not 2. But hey, even if Geoff can't make it happen, I'll at least get Shawn and Sky 2 come._

 _Dave: Gee, thanks Ella. That's so considerate of you. Well, I gotta go. L8r ;)_

 _Ella: TTFN :)_

The person set the phone down and scowled, "I don't need **three** Total Drama contestants, I need them ALL, so the world will be watching when Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria gets what's coming to it. I swear on Jerry's grave!"

* * *

 **I know Dave's been getting the short end of the stick lately, but please don't hate me. I just thought that his mother dying would be an interesting plot point. It won't play a big part in this story, but it's still kinda important.**

 **For his mother's nursing home, the idea is that these people deal with crazy stuff all the time, so what Dave did on** _ **TDPI**_ **hasn't really done much to them, hence the reason they are nice to him and were actually considering giving him a job.**

 **What was up with Dave's dream? Who was the guy he turned into at Fredbear's? Why did those parents come to him asking for help looking for their kids?**

 **And again we see Ella talking to the mysterious figure claiming to be Dave. What are his plans? Why do they involve the** _ **Total Drama**_ **cast? And who is Jerry? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **1) I just guessed on Dave's authenticity, seeing as he appears to not be fully one race, but a mixture of two cultures (like most of the** _ **TD**_ **cast) . So, I guessed half Indian based on his skin, and half Italian based on his last name (I took his last name from his voice actor, like many FF writers tend to do). Obviously, he was raised in Canada.**

 **2) While his identity is mystery for the time being, yes, the guy Dave became in his dream was based on Markiplier. I was just gonna have him be a generic guy, but then I read Shadowfang14's "Poor Little Souls" where she based a character of Markiplier, so I thought it would be funny to do the same. Credit for giving me the idea goes to her. I suggest you check out her stories, they're pretty good.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 6: Night 3

**You all know how Dave's mother is dying and he doesn't know? Well, a few days after I posted the last chapter, my mother passed away, and I didn't even know anything was wrong with her. So yeah, how's that for a creepy coincidence?**

 **Anyway, I'm finally getting out of the funk that my mother dying caused me to get into, so enjoy Night 3.**

* * *

Upon arriving at Freddy's, Dave was greeted by…no one. Just a note on the door. Looking at it, Dave saw it read, _"Everything is done, no need for us to be here to close up. Just look under statue. And go ahead and keep 'em, seeing as we likely won't be here to lock up from now on. See you Saturday. -Mr. C."_

Confused, Dave looked around, before noticing the recently placed statue of Toy Freddy a few feet away from the door. It was an exact replica of Toy Freddy, and was standing on a pedestal. Walking over to it, Dave looked down, and sure enough, peeking out from underneath the pedestal were the keys to the restaurant, with a scrap of paper that read, _"DAVE."_

"Guess these are mine, now," Dave muttered, walking back towards the door and stepping inside, before locking it behind him.

As he walked passed the stage, Dave couldn't shake the creepy feeling he got. Looking at his watch, he saw he still had 10 minutes to midnight. So, against his better judgment, he walked back over to the animatronics and looked them over. They were just standing there, not doing anything. If Dave didn't know any better, he would have thought they were turned off. But of course they weren't, as he knew in a few minutes they would start moving around.

Shrugging it off, Dave headed to his office, where he once again spent a few minutes looking for his phone. After thinking it over, he looked at his watch again. Seeing he still had 5 minutes until midnight, he hurried down to Mr. Cawthon's office, thinking maybe someone had found his phone and brought it there.

However, upon trying to turn the knob, Dave found he couldn't, as it was locked. Groaning in annoyance, he headed back to his office, right as the clock struck midnight.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Dave sat down in his chair and grabbed the tablet, before reaching over and pressing "play" button on the phone. He then started strolling through the screens.

"Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Hey, Mike," Dave sighed as he looked through the screens.

"Ah, hello, David," Mike said, the usual chipper tone still in his voice, "And how are you this fine evening? Or is it technically morning? Who knows, who cares? How ya doin'?"

"I'm doing fine," Dave replied, "What have ya got for me tonight?" Flipping to the stage, Dave was surprised to see all 3 Toy animatronics staring at the camera.

"Nothin', really. Just wanted to warn you to be careful. Wednesday night was always the night things started getting real. Of course, like I said, you don't have to worry about the new Toy guys, seeing as their systems show you're allowed to be there right now."

"Yeah," Dave chuckled nervously, "Right." Switching to the camera for the Kid's Cove, Dave felt his heart stop. Mangle was gone.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_ **[1]**

Dave looked up at the sound of static. He shined his flashlight down the hall, yet saw nothing. Quickly, he put the hoodie on and grabbed the mask, placing it on the desk, making sure he would be able to grab it at a moment's notice.

"David, are you there?" Mike asked, "I'm hearing some static on my end."

"Uh, yeah, I'm good," Dave said, looking through the cameras, trying to find both Mangle and the source of the static.

"Ok, well, I was just gonna advise you again about the older animatronics in the backroom, but otherwise you should be fine. Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure," Dave said, furiously swiping through the cameras.

"Well, the guy who was advising me told me that maybe I should play dead if I got caught, that maybe the animatronics would think I was just an empty suit. Only right after he said that would probably be a bad idea, seeing as they might try to stuff a suit inside of me. Heh heh."

Dave stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone in confusion, "How the heck is that funny? That sounds even worse than being stuffed in a suit."

"Well, I guess you just had to hear him say it," Mike said, "Anyway, I'll leave ya to it. Might wanna get the phone checked out. I still hear static."

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

"So do I," Dave muttered, as he heard the 'click' of Mike hanging up. According to the clock, Mike had only talked to him for about 10 minutes.

For the next several minutes, Dave scanned the cameras, looking for whatever could be making the static noise. Looking through all the cameras (making sure to stop and rewind the music box for the boxed animatronic) ultimately yielded no results. He even made sure to check the cameras in the vents. Nothing.

Setting the tablet down, Dave slipped on the mask before shining the light down the hall again. Nothing.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

Off and on, for the next 10 minutes, Dave kept hearing the static sounds. He had absolutely no idea where they were coming from.

"Hello, David."

Looking up from the tablet, Dave saw Toy Bonnie standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Hey, Bon," Dave said, nodding to the robot before resuming looking through the tablet.

"Is everything ok?" Toy Bonnie asked, walking up to the desk.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

"No," Dave groaned, something's making that stupid staic noise, and I can't find out what it is."

Toy Bonnie stared at Dave for a second, before asking, "Do you know how often the average human being randomly looks up?"

"Um, no," Dave said, confused by the question.

"Well, generally a few times a day. But sometimes they don't look up right when they need to."

"What does that…mean…?" Dave stopped his train of thought and looked up…and his blood ran cold.

On the ceiling, staring down at him, was Mangle. She was hanging by the arm not holding the mask, gently swinging.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

"I discovered Mangle makes that sound instead of talking," Toy Bonnie said, "Apparently the kids that worker brought with him accidentally damaged the voice box."

"O…Ok," Dave said, shaking in his seat. Both Mangle's endoskeleton head and mask were staring down at him, making it look like she had two heads.

Suddenly, Mangle let go of the ceiling and fell down towards Dave, who shrieked and quickly pushed his chair backwards, which thankfully saved him from getting crushed by the animatronic.

Mangle landed on the floor and straightened itself up, before looking at Dave with both heads.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

Dave froze, gripping the edge of his seat as Mangle walked over to him, still emitting the static sound. Not turning his head, Dave tried to peer out the eye holes of the mask to see what Toy Bonnie was doing, but the rabbit was just out of his line of vision.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mangle turned and walked over to the right vent and crawled inside. Waiting a few seconds, Dave hesitantly reached over and grabbed the tablet, flipping through the cameras just in time to see Mangle exit from the other side of the vent into Party Room 2. After another couple seconds, Dave shined the light down the hall to see Mangle swing from the ceiling back to Kid's Cove.

Finally feeling safe for the moment, Dave took the mask off, taking a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead before turning to his robotic companion and remarking, "That was a bit too close for comfort."

"Do not worry, David," Toy Bonnie replied, "I am sure you will be able to fend off any of my companions with your quick thinking."

"Well, I did mange to take care of Bonnie last night, so I guess you're right," Dave said, feeling himself relax.

"You mean my original counterpart?" Toy Bonnie asked, almost sounding surprised, "But I was under the assumption that he and the others were trapped in the backroom."

"Well, they are, but…" Dave paused, suddenly grabbing the tablet as he realized he was again nearing the 20-minute mark. In fact, according to the barely noticeable timer, he had been at the 19 minute, 50 second point. Another close call tonight. Shaking his head, Dave switched to the backroom camera, and his felt his heart skip a beat. All four original animatronics were standing up, in a straight line, almost like soldiers, facing the doorway. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, in that order, doing nothing but staring at the door.

"The lock on the door must be broken," Toy Bonnie suggested, "Well, at least you were able to ward him off. May I ask how you did it."

"Hi."

Dave froze and turned his attention to the left vent. There, laying on his stomach, was Balloon Boy, looking at Dave.

Quickly, Dave grabbed his mask and placed it on, before remaining still as BB crawled out of the vent and got up, before walking over to him.

The small animatronic looked up at him, tilting his head to the side as though curious. Again, Dave tried to see where Toy Bonnie was, but couldn't do so without turning his head.

After what felt like another eternity, Balloon Boy finally turned and walked back to the vent, crawling into it and out the other end in Party Room 1, before heading back to Game Area. Upon stepping back into his position, he turned his head up towards the camera.

Feeling safe(ish) Dave took off the mask again and took a deep breath, before explaining how Mike told him to shine his flashlight in the older animatronics' faces, which did the trick.

Surprisingly, the rest of the night was mainly uneventful. The older animatronics did move around in the back room, and Toy Freddie and Toy Chica were a bit more active, with both appearing in the hallway a couple times, though neither got too close.

As Dave finished off his pizza, he noticed it was about 5:00. He still had another hour, and he had been thinking about something all night. After much mental debate, he turned to Toy Bonnie, who was actually staring down the hall, as though to keep guard.

"Bon?" he asked, barely loud enough for the animatronic to hear.

"Yes, David?" Toy Bonnie replied, turning to face the night guard.

"Um, I had this really weird dream last night, and I wanted to talk to someone about it," Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Since I haven't found my phone and can't text Ella…"

"I would be happy to hear about your dream, David," Toy Bonnie replied, "I shall offer any advice I can."

"Well, it started at Playa De Losers," Dave began, launching into telling Toy Bonnie all about his dream.

"…and then as everything started melting, I woke up," Dave finished, "It just feels so weird, but I don't know why. I mean, I've had dreams that started normal and took strange turns, and I've had dreams that were just flat out nonsense. Why is this dream bothering me so much?"

"Well, perhaps the fact that you have taken this job with such a dark history has made you ponder over its back-story," Toy Bonnie explained, "But trust me, David, what you dreamt was likely nothing to do with any of the restaurant's past. With the stress of your life's current predicaments, it's clear as day what happened: You had a dream of how you want things to be with your friends from _Total Drama_. Sadly, your subconscious fears took a dark turn as, deep down, you know there is absolutely no redemption for your actions. Thus, to escape that pain, your mind shifted to your work place. Likely because you were at a party, your mind placed you at what you thought the night of the New Year's Missing Children Incident was like."

Dave blinked a few times as he thought over what exactly Toy Bonnie had just said. In all honesty, it made perfect sense. He had done something horrible, and there was no way he would ever be forgiven for it. So, to escape the pain, he switched his thoughts to something else. That something else just happened to be another horrible incident, albeit one that didn't involve him.

"You're right," Dave finally said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, "I know Shawn and Sky will never forgive me. I want to fix things, but there's no way that can be done. So I tried using work as a substitute to keep my mind occupied. 'Sigh' Thank you, Bon. I don't feel better, but at least I got it off my chest."

"Happy to help," Toy Bonnie stated, "And just know I am here for you, David. I may not be able to feel emotion, but I know what a friend is, and to quote a very famous cowboy, you've got a friend in me."

Dave smiled, before his smile faltered. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So, based on what you know and what I've told you…what should I do about Ella?"

"Well, David," Toy Bonnie said, almost looking as if he was contemplating something (it was hard to tell, seeing as his face couldn't move), "I'd say as soon a you find your phone, text her that you need to talk to her, and when she calls you, let her go. I understand she is your friend, and based off several common factors, I wouldn't be surprised if you said you are falling for her (plus, I literally can't be surprised), but it would be easier for her to succeed in life if she did not a have a…certain "blemish" on her record."

Hearing this made Dave's heart tear in two. Was Toy Bonnie right? If he and Ella continued being friends, would he just hold her back in life? After all, no one wanted anything to do with him, so would that carry over to Ella if people found out about their friendship?

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

Dave's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a clanging through the vents. Sure enough, Mangle leaped out of the right vent and headed straight for him. His depression taking a back seat to survival, Dave jumped up and grabbed the mask again, before slipping it on. Sadly, it didn't appear to fool Mangle, as she ran at Dave, who jumped out of the way.

"David, she isn't looking at you. Stand still!" Toy Bonnie ordered. Dave instantly straightened up and froze like a statue as Mangle got up from her failed attack and turned to face him.

 _eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddd_

She stared at him for a moment, before walking over to him. Using her endoskeleton head (the one that actually had eyes), she looked him up and down, before settling on his face. She stared at him hard, finally focusing on his eyes. Dave started to sweat, and he knew it wasn't just because the mask was hot. He kept looking straight, struggling not to blink or make any sudden movements.

Finally, after what honestly had to be two minutes (which is an eternity in not blinking), Mangle backed off, walking back to the vent and through it, before swinging back to the Game Area.

Finally, Dave blinked his eyes, which he had been struggling to keep open (the longest he had ever gone without blinking was 1 minute, 14 seconds, when he beat his brother in a staring contest; that record had been broken tonight). He then took of his mask and tossed it aside.

"That was WAY too close for comfort," he muttered, wiping his forehead before turning back to Toy Bonnie, "Thanks for the advice. I was panicking so much there was no way I would have thought of that."

"Common logic," Toy Bonnie replied, "She wasn't facing you, so freezing up would make her programming think that you had simply left and she was dealing with another animatronic."

"Well, it worked. I'll have to remember that," Dave said, taking a deep breath.

His joy was short-lived, however, as he suddenly remembered what he and Toy Bonnie had been talking about right before Mangle's attack.

His head down, he sighed, "I'll ask to use Mr. Cawthon's phone this Saturday at the party. I'll call Ella, and tell her that our friendship is over."

"It would be best for her," Toy Bonnie replied, before heading out the doorway, "Have a good day, David, and I will see you tonight."

"Later," Dave said, still in a cross between relieved to be alive and depressed over having to do what he had to do.

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG!**_

Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed the hoodie and mask back on the desk and headed out. Exiting the front door, the young night guard took a deep breath.

"Ok, nothin' to it," Dave muttered, trying to put on a brave face as he was still feeling his heart beat a million miles a minute. Shaking his head as he realized just how in denial he was clearly being, the young germaphobe headed home.

Right down the block from the restaurant, Dave stopped as he thought he heard something. He was right by an alley, and had a nervous feeling he might get mugged. Of course, being just after 6AM it was still pretty dark out, so looking down the alley was useless, as he couldn't see anything. In fact, peering into the alley was probably a bad idea, seeing as someone could just jump out and grab him. Gulping nervously, Dave turned and booked it home.

However, if Dave had just stopped to take a closer look, he might have noticed the mysterious man hunched behind a trashcan right at the end of the alley. The man had literally been three feet away from Dave, and he didn't even notice.

After waiting a few seconds, the man stood up and walked to the end of the alley and glared at Dave's retreating form.

"Don't get too comfy, kid," the dark figure muttered, "Cuz I promise this Saturday will make _Total Drama_ look like the easiest thing you ever done."

* * *

 **So yeah, Dave's not out of the woods just yet. Between his job and his personal life, it seems he's on a rollercoaster. Hopefully things will turn out alright for our favorite germaphobe.**

 **[1] I don't know how to write static sounds, so I just winged it.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Mission

_"Ughhhh…"_

 _Dave was lying on the ground, half asleep, half awake. Forcing himself into a sitting up position, he looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of supply closet. Looking around some more, Dave saw there was actually quite a bit of stuff, like tools, party supplies, and even what looked like a…_

 _"Freddy Fazbear mask?" Dave got up and walked over to the mask, which was identical to the one Scott had left him._

 _"Really?" a squeal came from behind him as the door to the storage room opened. A man dressed as…was that Fredbear? Well, whatever he was, he was marching in a cartoonish style as he walked into the room. Behind him, Dave was surprised to see 5 kids following him. They were young, the oldest probably being 9 or so. Despite this, they were dressed in fairly nice clothes, as though they were going to a wedding or something of the like. From outside the door, Dave could hear a lot of chattering and music._

 _"Yep, Fredbear and his friends want to give you all a nice surprise," the man said, closing the door behind him, "What better way to start the new year off than meeting your idol?"_

 _At this point, Dave knew something was seriously wrong (aside from the fact he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there). Looking at the kids, he noticed there were 4 boys and one girl. Just by looking at them, Dave could instantly tell several things about them: they were all clearly good friends, the girl appeared to be the youngest, two of the boys were obviously twin brothers, one of the boys had a "goofy" look to him, and the other lone boy was clearly in a ticked off mood._

 _"Oh boy!" The little girl jumped up and down, clearly the most excited of the group, "I wanna sing and dance and play the guitar and the drums…"_

 _"Calm down, Maddie," One of the brothers chuckled, obviously enjoying his young friend's adorable excitement, "We gotta wait for this nice man to tell them we're here."_

 _"Yeah," said the other brother, "I can't wait me meet the gang. Freddy's my favorite."_

 _"I wanna meet Chica!" Maddie said, still jumping up and down with excitement._

 _"I wanna meet Foxy!" The goofy looking kid said, smiling as he formed his hand into a hook shape, "Arrgh!"_

 _"I really don't think this is a good idea," the ticked off looking kid said, looking at his friends nervously._

 _"Come on, Marion," The older brother said in a teasing voice, "Don't ya wanna meet Bonnie? After all, he's just like you: a boy with a girl's name." At this, the other three cracked up, as Marion glared at his friends. Dave could tell this likely wasn't the first time they had teased him about his name._

 _"Shut it, Zack," Marion said, glaring at his friend. The rest of the group chuckled._

 _As they laughed, Dave smiled at the kids; he couldn't remember the last time he had been as happy as them._

 _Dave then looked up to Fredbear, who had strangely locked the door. Dave raised an eyebrow in confusion…which quickly turned to shock when he saw the man pull out a knife from underneath the arm of his costume._

 _"JUST ONE MINUTE UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!" A loud, somewhat familiar sounding voice shouted from outside the door._

 _"YOU MEAN NEW MILLENNIUM!" Another voice called out._

 _Suddenly, time seemed to stop, just for a moment, as the kids' heads all turned completely white and turned to Dave, looking at him with saddened eyes. They didn't have mouths, but their eyes said what they were saying…_

 _"Help us…"_

 _As the kids turned back to normal and time started up again, Dave's eyes widened as he realized exactly what was about to happen._

 _"NO!" He shouted, rushing forward, trying to stop the man as he moved towards the unsuspecting kids…_

…

 _Suddenly, the kids disappeared, as did the room. Dave and the guy were now in complete darkness, only able to see each other. The guy looked up at him. Underneath the mask, Dave could swear he saw…confusion in the guy's eyes._

 _"Mike?"_

* * *

BANG!

Dave jumped up with a start. He looked around, and saw that he was back in his bedroom. Confused as to what happened, he got up and walked over to the window and opened it. Looking out, he saw that a minivan had careened out of control before hitting the mailbox right in front of his apartment building. Looking straight down, Dave saw that the mailbox had crashed into the wall of his building. While the mailbox was in a crumpled heap, it didn't appear to have done anything to the wall it crashed into.

A few people gathered around to see what was going on. One man even walked up to the driver door of the minivan and tapped on the window. From the sound of things, the woman wasn't really hurt, just ticked off (and maybe a little drunk).

"HEY, LOOK!" Dave looked around, curious to see whatever the person had pointed out. However, upon locating the person who called out, Dave's heart hurt as he saw what, or rather _who_ , the person was pointing at.

Him.

"It's that crazy freak from _Total Drama_!"

"Seriously? I thought they locked him up."

"Nah, if that douchebag host or those awful producers didn't get locked up for everything they done, none of the kids are gonna get locked up, either. And some of 'em really need to be."

"Are you kidding me? I mean, the people in charge of that show put those kids in danger, but that kid literally tried to kill those other two kids."

"What can ya do?"

"Why's he in that apartment?"

"Well, his parents probably kicked him out, so he's probably mooching off of someone."

"Who would be dumb enough to let a psycho mooch off of them?"

Finally, Dave had had enough. He slammed the window shut and closed the blinds, before falling to the ground and curling up. He then did something he hadn't done in nearly a year, not since the finale of _TDPI_.

Cry. For a good half hour, he just sobbed lightly, thinking about everything that had gone wrong in his life, from his family dying (he hated to admit it, but his mother may as well have died that day), to making and losing his first real friends, to the fact that he had to give up his only remaining friend. It all hurt so much.

It hurt **SO** much, that Dave finally got up and walked into his kitchen. As you can imagine, it wasn't glamorous, just a mini fridge, a microwave, a toaster, a sink, and a single set of silverware (one spoon, one fork, one butter knife); his single cupboards just had essentials for sandwiches and stuff in them. However, he did have one steak knife. He walked over to the drawer it was in and took it out.

He stared at it. Just stared at it as he contemplated going into the bathroom, turning on the tub and getting in it, with the steak knife…

It had been a while since Dave's depression had gotten this bad. Usually he was able to ignore the crap everyone said about him. But today, being reminded of what he had done, hearing people's opinions of him, it just felt like too much.

So why didn't he just end it? No one would miss him. If he did it, he would just save everyone so much trouble. Within a couple days, depending on whether or not a…dead body would outstench drugs, someone would find him. Then they would clean him up, _Celebrity Manhunt_ and maybe that Sierra chick would do a fluff piece about him, and then it would be over. Ella might be sad at first, but she would eventually see how much better it would be not to have him in her life.

He was so close to doing it, just walk into the bathroom, turn on the tub, get inside, and use the knife to slit his wrists, before running them under the water so that it would all be over. He started walking towards the bathroom.

'Hey!'

Dave sighed. It was the little voice in his head again, the one who always showed up whenever he thought about ending it.

'You can't end it. Sure, you may not be able to fix things up with Sky and Shawn, but you should at least apologize to them. And then there's Ella, the girl who considers you one of her closest friends. And what about Mom? She's bad enough as it is, so how do you think she'll feel if she loses the only family she has left. And don't forget about Toy Bonnie.'

Dave entered the bathroom. "Sky and Shawn are probably over me by this point, Ella's better off without me, Mom's already dead inside, and Toy Bonnie is just a robot." Dave still couldn't believe that he actually answered the little voice in his head. But then again, he usually did, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

'Well…um…' The little voice was actually trying to find an argument. Dave chuckled. Even his brain couldn't tell him why he should go one living. 'You have a job to do!'

"They can just get someone else. Maybe Mike can come…" Dave stopped. The knife dropped as he walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Despite it only being his reflection, anytime Dave needed to figure something out, it helped to have someone to talk to. So naturally, since he had no one else at the moment, he looked in the mirror.

"They never caught the killer," he muttered, "The killer who dressed as Fredbear and lured 5 children into the back room, on New Year's Eve, 1999, and murdered them before stuffing them inside the animatronics."

Since staring this new job, Dave had had 2 dreams, 2 weird dreams he normally wouldn't have thought about, just labeling them as bad dreams. However, stopping to think them over, Dave now he knew these dreams had to mean something.

"I know what I gotta do," he muttered, as he got dressed before heading out the door. Despite it only being 3:00 in the afternoon, meaning he had plenty of time before work, he skipped a shower, knowing he had to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible. And there was only one place in town where he could go to get the answers he needed.

* * *

Dave looked at the building. It was one of the oldest buildings in town, but still in fairly decent condition. Dave took a deep breath before entering through the front door.

The town's library was somewhat stereotypical (even having the crotchety elderly librarian lady), but fairly well stocked with books, even having some more recent releases. It also had the best wifi in town. However, there were only 4 computers, so Dave was worried he may have to wait. But luck was apparently on his side, as there was literally only one other person (aside from the librarian) in there today, and she wasn't even using a computer.

Dave smiled as he headed to the computers, only to stop himself.

"Ok," he whispered, taking a deep breath, "This is very important. I need to do this, so I need to stay focused. That means I can't get distracted by cleaning accident videos."

Nodding, Dave headed to one of the computers and logged in. He went to Google, but as he was typing in _"Fredbear's Family Diner"_ , Google suggestions offered, _"Fred bleaches friend's head"_.

Dave knew he shouldn't, but being a germaphobe, he had always been addicted to anything clean, especially if it was funny.

"Library closes at 10:00, and it's not even 3:30," he muttered, "I have time for one." Grabbing a set of headphones, he clicked the video link…

* * *

 _"…and that, folks, is why you should never operate a zamboni while intoxicated," the news reporter said, "On the bright side, this football field has never been smoother."_

Dave was biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing. The other person had left the library, but Dave knew he would still get a lecture from the librarian if he made too much noise.

Truth be told, the librarian didn't like Dave that much. Since this was the only place he could use the internet, he usually came here at least once a week, and the librarian really didn't seem to like him. He assumed it was because of _TDPI_ , but when he asked her…

"Total Who What Island?" she had asked. So Dave wasn't sure why she didn't like him, but he didn't care enough to try and find out.

"Hey!" There was a tap on his shoulder, and Dave looked behind him to see the librarian, glaring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her with dull eyes.

"We're closing. Get out," she said, pointing to the door.

It took a moment for what she said to register in Dave's head. Slowly, he turned and looked at the door. It was dark outside. He then turned and looked at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of his computer screen. 9:55.

"I spent the whole day watching cleaning accident videos," Dave muttered in disbelief. Shaking his head, he looked at the librarian with pleading eyes, "I've got 5 minutes. Please, there's something I have to look up. It's REALLY important." At that point, Dave clasped his hands together.

"You've been here since after 3:00," the librarian scowled, "And I've seen you watching those videos."

"I had a bad morning," Dave admitted, "I was gonna watch just a couple videos, but I got distracted. Please, I still have 5 minutes."

The librarian stared at him, hard, before sighing, "4 minutes." She then walked towards her desk, likely to get whatever she needed to take home.

Dave quickly typed _"Fredbear's Family Diner"_ into Google, and there were about a hundred links. Sighing, Dave added _"incident"_ to the end of it. And right at the top, there was a link reading, _"Five Children Mysteriously Vanish at Family Restaurant During Holiday Celebration!"_ Dave clicked it, and quickly read what he could. It was from January 1st, 2000, so it obviously didn't mention the kids being stuffed inside the animatronics.

Dave knew he was running out of time, so he quickly looked at the pictures, wondering if anything would catch his eye. When looking at the second picture, Dave froze. He looked it over, certain he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. But he was. There was a small crowd of people, but there, in the back, facing forward (yet not at the camera, but still showing his face)…

It was him! Well, not him, him, but the guy Dave had turned into in his first dream. And Dave wasn't just thinking it was the same guy, he KNEW it. The face, staring back at him in the mirror, so vivid in his memory. He knew it was the same guy.

"WE CLOSE IN ONE MINUTE. IF YOU'RE NOT OUT WHEN THESE DOORS CLOSE, I'M CALLIN' THE COPS!"

Dave groaned, knowing he had to leave, so it would have to wait until tomorrow. But at least he had a lead. As he got up and exited the library, Dave felt something he hadn't felt (REALLY felt) in a long time.

Determination.

David DeSanto now had a reason for living. He was gonna find out who murdered those kids, and make sure the killer was brought to justice!

* * *

*Ping*

 _Ella: Great news David!_

 _Dave: What do u have 4 me Ella?_

 _Ella: Geoff talked to Chris, who is friends with Josh from Celebrity Manhunt…_

 _Dave: U r not saying what I think u r saying…_

 _Ella: Celebrity Manhunt is gonna be there…along with EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS COMPETED ON TD!_

 _Dave: HOW? How did u manage to do that?_

 _Ella: Apparently it's in our contracts to attend at least one "Reunion" & Chris thought ur restaurant's Grand Reopening would be perfect. And I did not say u had anything 2 do with it, so it'll b perfect 4 ur redemption._

 _Dave: Ella, I do not deserve a friend like u. This is 2 much, really._

 _Ella: Not at all David. U r my friend, and I am happy 2 help. Maybe u will b able to reconcile with Sky. U…U would make a…cute couple…_

 _Dave: I can not argue with u there. Thx again, and I'll c u this Saturday at Noon._

 _Ella: Ok, David. TTFN_

The man set the phone down. He took a deep breath…before jumping out of his seat with a wild, "YYYYEEEEESSSS!"

He danced around like a madman for a couple minutes, before he finally calmed down.

He took a deep breath, "Oh, this is too perfect. Not only will so many famous people be in one place, it will actually be televised LIVE! This couldn't be any better. Just gotta make sure I have everything. Oh, just one more day, then it's payback time, baby!"

* * *

 **I don't condone suicide, I just put it in to show how crappy Dave's life is. There is always someone who will listen, who will be there for you.**

 **Anyway, we learn a couple of the names of the kids from the incident. Question, did anyone catch what I did: one of the twins is Zack, one of the boys has a girl's name Marion, and the girl's name is Maddie. Anyone? Well, the next time Dave has a dream, you should catch it.**

 **I thought that, in contrast to the near suicide, it would be funny to have Dave be addicted to some form of internet videos. I decided to go against Cat Videos, and instead came up with "cleaning accidents", seeing as Dave is a germaphobe.**

 **And we learn more about the mysterious person's evil plans for the Grand Reopening of Freddy's. All I'll say right now is, these plans are definitely big.**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 8: Night 4, pt 1

After stopping home and taking a quick shower, Dave headed to McDonald's, where he not only got a coffee, but also some fries and McNuggets (he had spent the entire day at the library on the computer, and as such had neglected to eat).

He then made his way to Freddy's, arriving about quarter till midnight. Using his key, he let himself in before locking the door behind him. He made his way towards his office, first trying the door to Mr. Cawthon's office to see if it was unlocked and he could get in to find his phone and maybe use the computer. No such luck. He then tried the second key on his key ring, but it was apparently just a spare key to the front doors.

"Oh well, at least I got a back-up plan," he muttered, making his way to his office. Again, he searched for his phone, despite being 99.99% certain it wasn't there.

"Funny," Dave sighed, falling into his chair and staring at the ceiling, "I need to find my phone, but I can't call Mr. Cawthon to ask if he has it, because I don't have a phone. Is that a riddle, a paradox, or just ironic?"

 _ **RING! RING!**_

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Dave's spirits instantly brightened, seeing as he could talk to Mike and hopefully get some answers. He pressed the play button and waited for Mike's usual greeting. However, a good minute passed and all Dave was able to hear was a wheezing sound.

"Um…Mike?" Dave asked, slightly confused.

"David!" The reply was fast, almost like it was forced out, "Look, I wanted…wanted to tell you that I…I…I might not be around to leave you a message to…tomorrow."

"Why not?" Dave asked, worried. Mike sounded like he was having serious trouble breathing.

"Well, some…some advice, David," Mike wheezed out, before pausing as it sounded like he was choking, "If you eat the same thing everyday, like how some…some people eat apples or the same type of cereal, that's ok, but, uh, but don't…don't make it a deep-fried bacon double cheeseburger with onion rings on it."

"What?" Dave cried, certain he had heard wrong. What Mike described was a heart attack waiting to happen. Scratch that, it was a DOZEN heart attacks waiting to happen.

"Yeah, I, uh, I go to this burger joint that puts onion rings on their bacon double cheeseburgers, and I have a…a friend there who deep fries the whole burger for me, bun and all," Mike said, having another wheezing fit.

"How long have you been eating those for?" Dave asked, appalled.

"Since…since Fredbear's closed down," Mike replied, "For a couple years it was just once a…once a week, but then depression started taking over, before I finally started eating them everyday. That's been about…uh, maybe 6 years now."

"Jesus," Dave muttered, before asking, "You're having a heart attack, aren't you?"

"Yep," Mike choked out.

"Why didn't you call the hospital?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow even though Mike couldn't see it.

"I…I knew you needed some more advice," Mike wheezed, "Look, just…just keep doing what you've been doing, and you'll be fine. You'll…oh crap! You'll be…"

There was a thud on the other end, and then a dial tone. Taking guess, Dave figured Mike must have been trying to stand, and had fallen over, possibly breaking his phone. At that moment, Dave's worry for Mike's health was diminished as he remembered what he needed to talk to Mike about. His eyes went wide as he realized he likely just missed his chance.

"WAIT!" Dave cried, "DO YOU KNOW WHO KILLED THOSE KIDS?" No answer. "MIKE?" Just a dial tone.

Dave slammed the phone down in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes went wide again as he picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice came over the phone.

"Someone's having a heart attack!" Dave exclaimed.

"Oh dear, what is your address?" The operator asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Um…" Dave paused as he realized he had no idea where Mike lived.

"Sir? What is your address?" The operator asked again.

"Well, he's not actually with me. We were talking on the phone when it happened," Dave said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Well, what is your friend's address then?" The operator asked, starting to sound frustrated.

"I…uh…I don't know," Dave said, "Look, I got this night shift job at this restaurant, and the previous night guard has been calling me to give me some…advice. He was calling me for the last time tonight to make sure I'm settled in when he started having his heart attack. I know nothing about him."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, Mike Schmidt," Dave said, "He has to live in town, since he used to work in this restaurant."

"I'll try to find out his address," The operator said, "I'll keep you informed on what happens."

"Thank you," Dave sighed, as the operator hung up. If by some chance the Ambulance got to Mike in time, they might be able to save him, and maybe Dave could talk to him about what…

"About what I dreamed about," Dave sighed, shaking his head. Being honest, he was actually on the fence on this whole issue. Yeah, he felt these dreams had to mean SOMETHING, but the fact that they were dreams just made it seem like he was going crazy.

"Maybe I really am losing it," he muttered.

"Well, you must be," a raspy voice said, "Otherwise you would have kept me asleep."

Dave's heart stopped and his eyes went wide as he slowly turned around and faced the front of his desk. Standing on the other side was death itself!

Or at least, that's what it looked like. It was a tall skinny figure, with a pitch black body, a white face with red lips and cheeks, purple lines going from its eyes to its mouth, and white clawed hands; it was so tall it almost reached the ceiling.

"K…k…k…kept you asleep?" Dave wheezed out, dangerously close to peeing his pants. He wasn't sure what the heck this thing was, but he automatically knew it wasn't like Toy Bonnie.

"Look at the tablet," the figure said, leaning down to stare Dave in the face (looking at it, Dave thought it looked like a puppet). Scared out of his wits, Dave did so. At first he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for, but then he saw it.

12:25.

He had forgotten to wind the music box. This thing was whatever had been in the box.

"I…I'm so sorry," Dave wheezed out, "I got distracted, I swear it won't happen again." He quickly rewound the music box.

The Puppet leaned in to stare Dave directly in the face. "See to it that it doesn't. I only allow one screw up. But then again, one screw up is all it takes." At that, the Puppet stood all the way back up before turning and walking down the hall. Dave watched it climb back in its box from the tablet.

Dave waited a good 5 minutes before he let out the giant breath he'd been holding in.

"The f*ck was that thing? It's supposed to jump out and surprise kids? More like jump out and SCARE THE CRAP out of kids."

Finally calming down, Dave shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Ok, since I started working at this creepy pizzeria, I've had a couple of weird dreams, and now I'm trying to solve a decade-old crime, because I feel like I'm supposed to." Once again, Dave shook his head, this time in disbelief. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sighing, Dave looked up…and jumped out of his seat in surprise. There, standing right by the entrance to his office, was Toy Bonnie.

"Geez, Bon, ya scared me," Dave chuckled, before squinting, "Come out of the shadows. You're black as night."

Suddenly, Dave stopped as he thought about what he had just said. His office was pretty well lit, so technically Toy Bonnie shouldn't have been dark, but he was. Just as Dave had said, he was completely black. And also…he looked kinda flat, like he was just an image on the wall.

Then, the most chilling thing happened. Dave glanced down at the tablet and saw that the screen he was currently on was the Main Stage…the Main Stage with ALL THREE animatronics standing on it, facing completely forward.

Gulping nervously, Dave looked back up at…what would he call it? Shadow Bonnie? Why not? Looking up at Shadow Bonnie, Dave (once again) nearly peed his pants as the apparently alive shadow smiled a big smile, revealing a full set of pearly white teeth. Dave couldn't stop staring at Shadow Bonnie. The shadow did nothing, just kept smiling at him.

Suddenly, Dave heard a light ringing in his ears, and his head started getting fuzzy. As he kept staring at Shadow Bonnie, his vision slowly blurred. Among the blurry vision, he saw it, from his first dream.

"MJ"

"Michael Jackson?" He asked, slowly coming out of his dizzy spell. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw Shadow Bonnie was gone, which relieved him.

Once he was completely out of his dizzy spell, he thought back to the "MJ" and how this was the second time he had seen it.

"What does Michael Jackson have to do with anything? He's dead," Dave muttered to himself. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he realized the truth: "MIKE IS MICHAEL JACKSON! NO, WAIT, MICHAEL JACKOSN KILLED THOSE KIDS!" However, Dave instantly realized how ridiculous both of those ideas sounded. For one (in addition to the fact that he was dead), Michael Jackson had a distinct voice, one that he had not heard from either Mike or the killer in his dream. Another point to consider was that Michael Jackson had scheduled two shows, one in Australia and the other in Hawaii, on New Years Eve 1999, so he couldn't have possibly been in Canada to be at Fredbear's.

"Then WHAT does "MJ" mean if not Michael Jackson?" Dave asked out loud, annoyed.

Sighing, he grabbed the tablet and rewound the music box (again cutting it close at 19 minutes, 52 seconds), before tossing the tablet back on the desk.

"What does all of this mean?" He moaned, rubbing his head in annoyance, "There has to be something I'm not seeing."

 _Clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk_

Dave sat up, confused. He heard someone running, and the clunking clearly made it sound like one of the animatronics, but that couldn't be possible. As he was about to grab the tablet, he looked up…and this time actually did pee his pants.

Foxy, the ORIGINAL Foxy (withered with age, like the other old animatronics), was running down the hall towards Dave's office. Dave didn't have time to grab his hoodie, mask, or flashlight, because as soon as Foxy had one foot in the doorway, he pounced, jumping towards Dave with his jaw opened and arms outstretched…

* * *

 **So, Dave's met the Puppet, Shadow Bonnie, and (original) Withered Foxy.**

 **So, what does the mysterious "MJ" mean? Are Dave's dreams actually telling him something, or is he just going crazy?**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 9: Night 4, pt 2

**So sorry for the long wait. Life's been up and down for me lately.**

* * *

 _"…and so we lay to rest Donovan DeSanto and his son, Donny DeSanto," the priest said, as the two coffins were lowered into the ground._

 _It was only a week ago that David's father and brother had died after that semi truck flipped over and crashed into them. This whole past week things had been hard. There were friends and family who offered their support, there were lawyers wanting to deal with both his father's will/life insurance, and potentially sue the company that owned the truck. Surprisingly, Lila had a forced smile on her face through all of this, as though she was trying not to break down, despite the fact that Dave had cried for over an hour after he had been told what happened._

 _The funeral was as you'd expect: gloomy, depressing, and surprisingly raining, despite the fact that there had been no rain in the weather report. Everyone there was dressed in black._

 _After the coffins were lowered, everyone again offered David and Lila their condolences. Oddly enough, Lila stayed silent the entire time, looking down at the ground as David thanked everyone._

 _The drive home was silent as well. Lila had even turned the radio off. David asked if she was ok, but didn't get any type of response._

 _When they got home, Lila just parked the car in the driveway and slowly walked into the house. David, noticing she had left the keys in the ignition, took them out and followed after his mother, who was stopped at the front door, seeing as she didn't have the keys to unlock it. David opened the door, and Lila shuffled up the stairs and down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind her._

 _David didn't know it then, but from that day on he was on his own. His mother shut down, and he was left to take care of both himself and her. It was hard, but he had to step up and be the man of the house._

Dave slowly opened his eyes. He noticed his eyes were wet. He realized that he had let himself tear up while unconscious, upon remembering the day of his father's and brother's funeral. He tried not to think of them too often, as remembering them always made him sad.

Shaking his head, the germaphobe slowly came to his senses as he realized he was on the floor. Sitting up, he looked around. He saw he was laying by the back wall of his office, and his chair was knocked over on the floor.

"RA! RA! RA!"

Dave jumped fully awake. Standing up, he saw Toy Bonnie on the other side of his desk, pinning down Foxy.

"RA! RA! RA!"

The withered animatronic was thrashing about, trying to escape. When he saw Dave again, he stopped for just a second, before doubling his efforts at escaping. Toy Bonnie appeared to be just barely restraining the older robotic mascot.

"David, I would recommend putting on the mask and hoodie and using the flashlight," Toy Bonnie said, urgency in his voice.

Getting out of his shock, Dave came to his senses and nodded, putting the makeshift disguise on before shining the flashlight right in Foxy's face. Sure enough, the older animatronic froze for a second, before twitching and briefly powering down.

After a moment, he powered back up again and stood up, before slowly walking back to the back room. As soon as Foxy was out of the hall, Dave walked over to his chair and picked it up, while also picking up the tablet. Looking at the camera, Dave breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Foxy in the back room.

"That was quite shocking that Foxy managed to get the jump on you, David," Toy Bonnie commented, "I was certain the older animatronics would not be a problem after you detailed your account with my original counterpart the other night."

"Well, to be fair," Dave sighed, finally allowing himself to calm down, "Old You stomped down the hallway like Frankenstein, while Old Foxy ran down the hall like he was desperate to win first place in a marathon. Or, well, like he was desperate to kill me."

At that, Dave plopped back down into his chair, sighing once again before feeling and hearing the…squish in his seat.

"Right…" he muttered. In his moment of horror, he had accidentally peed himself. If there was actually someone around, he might have felt embarrassed (well, he did feel embarrassed, but it wasn't as bad since he was technically alone). He quickly took the tablet out and rewound the music box, before standing up and facing his robotic companion. "Bon?" he sighed, not wanting to do this but having no choice.

"Yes, David?" Toy Bonnie, upon hearing that Dave had been jumped by Foxy, had resumed his stance at the entrance to the office, looking out into the hallway.

"I…uh…I really need to go to the bathroom," It wasn't a COMPLETE lie, as the bathroom was the only place he could get some privacy to clean himself up.

"Very well," Toy Bonnie nodded, "I assume you would like for me to stand guard while you do your business?"

"Yeah," Dave said, blushing as he felt like a little kid.

Going through one more check of the cameras, Dave hurried down the hall, past the party rooms, before turning the corner. He quickly walked past Mr. Cawthon's office and stopped in front of the bathrooms. As expected in a restaurant like this, the doors were decorated to show which was which: the boys' door was blue with a picture of Toy Bonnie, and the girls' door was pink with a picture of Toy Chica.

"Ok, just wait out here," Dave said to Toy Bonnie, "I may be a few minutes." At that, he hurried inside the bathroom.

The bathroom was a standard men's restroom, with three stalls with a toilet in each, four urinals (two for adults and two for kids) with dividers in between each of them, and three sinks, each with a soap dispenser. At the end of the sinks, right by the door, there was a paper towel dispenser which, to Dave's luck, was fully stocked.

Taking a deep breath and making sure he was alone, Dave unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans and his boxers. Thankfully he hadn't peed TOO much, and the pee hadn't soaked down into his socks and shoes.

First, Dave used one of the sinks to soap and rinse his clothes, hoping to get the urine out of them. After a couple minutes of that, he used the paper towels to dry them. He used about half the roll, but he didn't care. If Mr. Cawthon asked, he would just say he spilled his drink or some other believable excuse.

"Oh, hello, Chica and Toy Chica," Dave's heart stopped as he heard Toy Bonnie's voice from right outside the door.

The young night guard then heard what sounded like simple machinery whirring. After a moment, Toy Bonnie spoke again, "Oh, I am just standing here in case someone tries to break in to use the facilities. I have looked online and noticed it is quite a common thing for homeless people to do."

"Well," Dave's heart stopped again as he heard what sounded like the voice of a peppy teenage girl, "Do you mind if we wait here, too? Three times the protection." Dave figured that was Toy Chica.

Then came more whirring sounds, which Dave realized had to be Chica. Toy Bonnie spoke again, "Well, I suppose it would be alright." Dave's eyes widened. Toy Bonnie knew he had to get back to the office in the next few minutes to rewind the music box, so what the heck was he doing?

Quietly, he slipped his boxers and jeans back on and pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything. He knew they were still out there, though, as he hadn't heard them walk away.

Knowing he was running out of time, Dave took a deep breath and peered out the door. Right in his line of site was Chica, old and withered just like Bonnie and Foxy. Her beak/jaw area was missing the decorative parts, showing the gears underneath. She was just facing forward, motionless.

Suddenly, her eyeball rolled back in her head, and Dave felt his heart stop as the mechanical chicken appeared to be staring at him out of the corner of her eye. Though she did nothing as she looked at him, just staring at the night guard for a moment before slowly rolling her eyeball forward again.

"What was that?" Toy Bonnie asked suddenly. Dave felt his heart stop. Was Toy Bonnie gonna rat him out? He thought they were friends!

"What did you hear?" Toy Chica asked. Dave clenched his fists. Maybe he could make a break past the three of them and run for the door. Surely if he made it outside they wouldn't follow him, right? But the door was locked, so that meant he would have to run as fast as he could in order to break the glass and get out.

Just as Dave took a deep breath and was going to try and make a run for it, Toy Bonnie spoke up again, "By the front door. It sounds like someone's trying to push open the door." Then there was more whirring from Chica, to which Toy Bonnie replied, "Well, I am a rabbit, so that means my hearing is better than yours."

Dave breathed a HUGE (yet quiet) sigh of relief. Toy Bonnie wasn't selling him out, he was trying to help him. Sure enough, at that moment Dave heard a couple sets of light stomping as the three walked away from the bathroom towards the front door.

Waiting a moment, Dave opened the door and peered out again. Luckily, he couldn't see any of the animatronics. Opening the door all the way, he saw he was in the clear. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom and began tiptoeing down the hall.

As he got to the turn, he froze as the door to the backroom slowly opened. Ducking into the doorway of Mr. Cawthon's office, Dave stayed silent as Original Freddy walked out. Out of all the older animatronics, Freddy was probably the least damaged, having only a couple tears in his "fur" exposing the mechanical parts underneath.

Dave mentally cursed as the animatronic turned and took a couple steps into the hall leading towards his office. Taking a deep breath, Dave peaked around the corner just in time to see Freddy walk into Party Room 2. Dave gulped, knowing he was running out of time to rewind the music box. Taking a deep breath, Dave hurried to the opposite side of the hall than the Party Room Freddy had entered, and slowly started creeping along to his office. He kept his eyes on the door to Party Room 2; just looking in, he couldn't see Freddy, which he wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Whoa!" Dave fell backwards. As he had been sliding across the wall, he had failed to notice the opening to Party Room 3. He landed on the ground with a *Thud*.

Quickly regaining his senses, he jumped up and jumped behind the doorway as Freddy came stomping across the hall into the room. Dave crouched down as he looked all around. He was standing right in the doorway, just looking back and forth, so Dave couldn't just sneak past. But he knew he had no choice. Any minute now the music box would need to be rewound, and Dave did NOT want to deal with that puppet thing AGAIN.

Dave began to panic, forcing his hand over his mouth so Freddy wouldn't be able to hear his slightly ragged breathing. He had to come up with a plan and he had to come up with it 5 minutes ago.

Suddenly it came to him. It wasn't the perfect plan, but it was the best he could come up with on such short notice. He quickly took off his shoe and, after waiting for Freddy to look away from his direction, tossed the shoe to the other side of the room.

*thup*

The landing of the shoe caught Freddy's attention and he stomped towards the sound. Dave didn't waist a second as he shot up and ran out the door and down the hall to his office. He quickly jumped into his seat and rewound the tablet, noticing he had beat the clock by literally no more than 2 seconds.

Dave practically went limp as he slid down in his seat, relieved he had managed to get through all that.

After a minute Dave regained his senses and slowly got up, putting the hoodie on and grabbing the mask as he looked through the cameras. BB was still in the Game Area, Mangle in the Kid's Cove, both staring at the cameras. Bonnie and Foxy were still in the backroom, while Freddy stomped around Party Room 3; Dave noticed he had found his show and picked it up, before placing it on one of the chairs and walking towards the exit of the room. Dave quickly put on the make as Freddy walked out of the room and looked down the hall to his office. Dave froze, and Freddy (thankfully) turned and walked back into the backroom.

Dave sighed upon seeing Freddy in the backroom and the door closed. He then looked at the Main Stage area to see Toy Freddy on the stage, and Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Chica looking around by the front door. After a moment, Chica turned and headed towards the back. She entered the entered the backroom, not even turning to look towards Dave's office. Toy Bonnie, however, had to deal with Toy Chica following him around. Dave then checked the music box and rewound it, despite the fact that he still had 15 minutes before he needed to again. Then looked at the clock, and his jaw dropped.

"Just after 1 AM?" he cried out, "I've nearly been killed at least half-a-dozen times, and it's only been about an hour?" Then again, Dave remembered Mike saying the animatronics were apparently on an accelerating weekly schedule, and with it being Thursday night it made sense that they would be more active. "What does that mean for Friday and Saturday?" he shook his head in disbelief. Why did the only job he could get come with such a high risk of death? And why was this death trap a family restaurant?

"I guess I just gotta wait it out," Dave sighed to himself, putting the mask on and grabbing his flashlight, before looking intently at the cameras on his tablet. After these close calls, Dave decided he wasn't gonna risk it to go get his pizza, so he ignored the light grumbling in his stomach.

Over the next couple hours, Dave had had another couple of scared scares, 2 with Mangle and one with Balloon Boy, as well as a bunch of movement in the back room. Since he was trying to shake Toy Chica, it was a little before 4:00 when Toy Bonnie made it back to the office.

"Greetings, David," the animatronic rabbit said, entering the room and resuming his position of standing guard, "I apologize about the wait, but Toy Chica was persistent in us guarding the restaurant together. I believe that, due to her programming, she has a crush on me, mainly due to the fact that the two of us were "paired up" in promotional images for the restaurant."

"Seriously?" Dave raised his eyebrow at the thought of that.

"Oh yes," Toy Bonnie nodded, "They often paired Chica and myself together, as well as Springy and Fredbear, to give it some of a romantic appeal."

"Springy?" Dave asked, confused. He hadn't seen or heard anything about a character named Springy.

"Oh yes," Toy Bonnie nodded, "I remember it well. On stage were myself, Chica, Fredbear, and my "sister" Springy, basically a yellow version of myself."

"Huh," Dave thought it over. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really asked anything about Fredbear's Family Diner. All he knew was that the four older animatronics in the backroom were supposed to be the only animatronics from the original restaurant. Though now that he thought about it some more, he realized that Fredbear was missing.

"Where was Freddy?" Dave finally asked, "And where IS Fredbear? And Springy?"

"Freddy was usually seen battling Foxy in Pirate's Cove. As for Fredbear, he was confiscated by the police since he was the one that was supposedly used in the incident," Toy Bonnie explained, "And since the police didn't know which of the costumes was used, they took both. As for Springy, I am unaware of what happened to her, as the outfit was misplaced when the restaurant shut down."

"Wait," Dave said, confused as he tried to keep up, "I thought the old guys were animatronics, not costumes."

"Oh, Mr. Fitzgerald had an interesting idea to have animatronics that could double as suits that could be worn by employees. However, this was discontinued after a couple of incidents."

"Incidents?" Dave asked warily, nervous about what he might hear.

"Well, you see, David," Toy Bonnie began, "Fredbear and Springy were the only animatronics that could be worn as suits. They were turned into suits by way of spring locks. These would essentially allow the mechanics of the suit to be pushed to the sides of the animatronics, thus allowing there to be enough space to fit a person inside. However, the spring locks were very fragile (remember, this was back in the 1980's) and could snap back into place if they weren't handled properly, which would be disastrous for the person inside. Of course, being costumes that moved around a children's restaurant, the performers needed to move around quite often. And considering the spring locks could snap back if they were even breathed on too hard, well, I don't think I need to tell you how close the restaurant came to having a massive lawsuit/police investigation."

Dave paled at the thought of that, wearing a costume that at any moment could accidentally kill you. "Why didn't the owner guy just get costumes. That would be a lot safer (and probably hell of a lot cheaper) than those animatronic-costume death traps. In fact, I just gotta ask, did anyone ever actually die from the suits malfunctioning?"

"Well, David, Jeremy Fitzgerald was a man ahead of his time. He was always looking forward, and those animatronic-costumes were sure to be the next big thing…until a few employees had some close calls and threatened to sue. From the records of the restaurant, there were a couple of close calls, with one employee even getting a scar on his left arm because he couldn't get out of the suit fast enough. Though he was paid off to keep quiet about what had happened."

"How do you know all this?" Dave had to ask.

"These details have been kept in Mr. Fitzgerald's computer files," Toy Bonnie replied, "I have, understandably, been able to hack them. Apparently Mr. Cawthon managed to obtain the former computer used for Fredbear's. Logically speaking, it makes sense, seeing as he can use any records from the previous restaurant to better the new restaurant."

Dave thought about it for a second, before nodding his head in agreement. It made perfect sense, seeing as how Cawthon would clearly need to make changes in order for this place to stand even a ghost of a chance at working out.

After that, the two did their jobs in silence. Finally, at about 10 till 6:00, Dave took a deep breath and said, "Bon?"

"Yes, David?" the rabbit again turned towards the germaphobe.

"Um…" Dave wasn't sure how to approach this subject, so he decided to tread lightly, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about dreams some more? I'm just really curious about the meaning behind dreams and seeing as you're an advanced robot…"

"I would be happy to answer any questions you have, David," Toy Bonnie stated, "Did you have another unusual dream regarding your time on _Total Drama_?"

"Actually…" Dave hesitated for a second, before continuing, "I had another dream about…the incident at Fredbear's." Dave looked worried, nervous about what Toy Bonnie would say.

"Oh," the rabbit said after a moment of silence, "What…happened in the dream?"

Dave thought he had heard a slight pause in Toy Bonnie's voice, but paid it no attention as he replied, "Well, this time I was in the backroom when the killer brought the kids in to…ya know. Anyway, they clearly didn't see me, and as I noticed the kids having a fun time about getting to meet Fredbear and the band, the killer pulled out a knife. At that moment, the kids' heads turned into ghost heads and they looked at me, pleading for help. I ran towards them, trying to stop him, when everything disappeared. Suddenly, I was standing in a black nothingness. Then the guy noticed me and seemed surprised to see me, only he called me Mike, the Phone Guy who was the original night guard at Fredbear's."

Finished, Dave looked at his robotic companion, waiting for a response.

Finally, after a long pause, Toy Bonnie responded, "Well, David, I would have to say that your dream means you've been watching too many movies. I mean, there's no possible way that you could have possibly known anything about the incident, seeing as the police and everyone only knew about what happened AFTER it occurred. I would say not to look too much into this dream and simply ignore it."

Dave was surprised at this, as he had expected his companion to offer some assistance. As he thought of a counter-argument, he suddenly remembered that Toy Bonnie was connected to the internet.

"Look, I just feel this has to mean something," Dave admitted, "But at the same time, I also admit that I could just be looking for a purpose in my miserable life, and I could feel that this could be my chance to do something good." He sighed, before continuing, "So I'm asking you, Bon, look up the incident on the internet, and tell me the names of the kids. I remember in my dream three of them were revealed to me. Just look up their names, and when they don't match the names of the kids in my dream, we'll know we have nothing to worry about and that this place isn't haunted and that I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life working at this pizzeria fighting for my life." He frowned as he said that last statement, but quickly shook his head and looked at Toy Bonnie expectantly.

"Very well," Toy Bonnie said, making a sound that was eerily similar to a sigh, "I shall look online to find out the names of the children who were murdered. One moment."

Dave had to contain himself, as he was taking deep breaths, though he was unsure whether he was more excited to find out he was right and do something about it, or find out he was wrong and put it all behind him.

"Their names were…"

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG!**_

At that, Toy Bonnie stopped what he was saying and turned around, heading down the hall without another word.

"Bon?" Dave called out, confused, "Bon, what were the names?" But the animatronic ignored him, just continuing on his way. Looking at the tablet, Dave saw his "friend" step back onto the stage. Dave couldn't understand it as he watched the screen. "Wait, is he on the clock or something?" Usually Toy Bonnie left a few minutes before 6 AM, so Dave had never been truly interrupted when speaking to him before.

Quickly making sure everyone was in their place (as well as rewinding the music box one final time), Dave took the hoodie and mask off and set them on his desk, before heading to the stage, first stopping by Party Room 3 and getting his shoe. When he got there, he looked closely at all the animatronics. He waved his hands in front of their faces, yet they made no movement.

Sighing to himself, Dave turned and headed out the door. He wasn't COMPLETELY lost, as he could just go back to the library and look up the info (as long as he didn't get distracted by cleaning accident videos again), but it was just annoying having been so close to getting some answers and yet being stopped at the last moment.

"Doesn't matter," the germaphobe muttered to himself, "At least I'm getting somewhere in this crazy investigation." He paused in thought, "There's no way I'm gonna be able to get to sleep with all this stuff on my brain, but the library doesn't open for two hours. Eh, maybe I'll just go for a jog through the park or something." He then sighed, "And I'm talking to myself again." Shaking his head, he walked towards the park, planning on getting a little exercise in before heading to the library.

However, as he left, he failed to notice that Toy Bonnie's head jerked back to life, staring at him as he exited the building. Despite his face being unable to make expressions, if Dave could have seen it, he would have known Toy Bonnie was glaring at him.

* * *

 **I went through the previous chapters and fixed some typos, as well as Chapter 1 where I described the layout of the restaurant. Nothing too big, but I figured I'd let you all know.**

 **I renamed Springtrap or Spring Bonnie "Springy" just to imply "she" is her own character.**

 **Anyway, Dave survived his encounter with original Foxy, dreamt back to the day of his father's and brother's funeral, and talked to Toy Bonnie more about his dreams and the murders.**

 **So, what'll happen next? Well, just one more night until the grand reopening, and I can promise you it'll be one to remember…or will it?**


	11. Chapter 10: Night 5

**First off, sorry again for the massive wait. I promise it won't happen again, now that I'm finally giving 100% in my writing.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"I can't believe you just did that! I…I literally can't believe you could do something so cruel."_

 _"I…I'm so sorry!"_

 _"I don't want an apology! Get out of my face! You're dead to me!"_

 _The teen couldn't believe he had just heard that. It had been an ACCIDENT! But there was no telling him that. He choked back sobs as he walked out of the room._

 _On his way out of the building, he passed by several paramedics, who were murmuring to each other that it wasn't looking good. They shot him a look as he walked by, shaking their heads before continuing to clean up the mess._

* * *

With a groan, he shot up in his bed. He had been having that memory in his nightmares every day since it happened.

Sighing to himself, he got out of bed and walked to the window, glaring out at nothing. He just couldn't believe that someone had the nerve to reopen THAT place. But it didn't matter. Because tomorrow was the grand reopening, and afterwards, everyone would remember what had happened there.

"Everyone will know what an evil place it is," he murmured, before heading to the bathroom to start his daily routine. He had a big day ahead of him…

* * *

Dave huffed and puffed as he ran. It was odd, seeing as he wasn't used to exercising. But he knew he couldn't get to sleep with so much on his mind, and the library wouldn't be open for another couple of hours.

As Dave ran, he let his mind wander. This time not to Freddy's, but to Total Drama. He remembered how much going on that show had messed up his life. In all honesty he knew he wasn't in the right state of mind when he joined the show, seeing as he was still getting over his father's and brother's deaths.

He had just thought that maybe getting away from his mother and her depression would be good for him. So he had had her moved to the rest home for a "brief stay" while he competed on the show, with the idea that when he got home things would be better. How wrong he was.

Shaking his head, he continued his run, preferring not to think such negative things. He knew it would only bring him down again. Besides, he had a mission to accomplish, and he sure couldn't do that while being a sad sack.

"Just another couple hours," he muttered, deciding to pick up the pace.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go back," the young athlete moaned in annoyance, "I thought I was done with that train wreck."

"Eh," her friend shrugged, "Just think of the good things. Like…at least we'll get free pizza. That's always a plus."

"But still! Our contracts specifically stated we only had to compete in one season, no tricks or anything like that."

"Well, to be fair this isn't a season," he reminded her, "It's just a reunion."

"Yeah, but you saw the reunion that happened after Season 2, and how that lead into Season 3," she pointed out, "I mean, come on, Shawn, do you really wanna risk getting sucked into another season of that show."

Shawn Bennett, also known by friends and fans as The Zombie Conspiracy Nut, shrugged his shoulders and readjusted his webcam as he responded, "Well, I don't know, Sky. I mean, more Total Drama could be better preparation for when the world ends."

Sky Podemski rolled her eyes at her friend's paranoia, "Whatever, Shawn. Point is, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Just remember the free pizza," Shawn said, "Plus, we get to see the gang again. Been about a month since I've seen Jasmine in person." At that, a dreamy expression appeared on Shawn's face at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see her again," Sky muttered, "Sammy and Ella, too."

"Yeah, and maybe even…" Shawn paused, as the two shared a look.

It had been a year, and yet the two were still upset about the whole Dave incident. Sky knew she was mostly to blame, as she should have straight up told Dave she had a boyfriend. Instead, she had lead him on, then brutally rejected him, before finally kissing him in an attempt to make him help her win. She deserved to lose, have her boyfriend dump her, and have one of the most negative fan bases on the show.

Shawn, meanwhile, remembered that Dave, while a bit of a straight to the point man, had been his first real friend who didn't think he was crazy for his zombie apocalypse theories. That had made him feel good, that he had a friend who would actually listen to him. And in turn, he had tried to help Dave hook up with Sky, which ultimately proved to be a mistake.

Both of them truly missed Dave, and were honestly willing to forgive him for the incident in the finale. However, he had made no attempt to contact either of them and apologize.

"Yeah," Sky sadly sighed, "Maybe we'll see him, if he comes."

"He's gotta," Shawn reminded her, also sounding a little bummed, "It's in his contract, just like the rest of us."

"True," Sky nodded, "Well, I gotta get going. Got a big day ahead of me. See ya tomorrow, Shawn."

"Later, Sky," Shawn said, before turning off his webcam.

As the video chat ended, Sky sighed. She would see Dave tomorrow, and she honestly wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Guess we'll have to wait to find out," she muttered, as she headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Once 8:00 rolled around, Dave headed straight for the library. The librarian was clearly surprised to see him so early (as was he surprised to see her; 'Is she the only employee here?' he thought to himself, 'And does she work all day every day?'). Dave shook his head, remembering that he had work to do and couldn't afford to get distracted by trivial thoughts.

He headed back to the computers and sat down, logged one of the computers. He instantly typed "Fredbear's Family Diner incident" and spent a few minutes browsing the links.

After half-an-hour of having no luck, Dave paused for a moment to figure things out. So far, there had only been one suspect in the murders, but there wasn't enough evidence, so the police had had to let him go. Sadly, there was no name listed.

"If only the old animatronics were hooked up to the criminal database like the new ones." At that moment, Dave's eyes went wide. He went back to the main page and clicked on the first link. It was the newspaper clipping that had the guy who Dave was becoming in his dreams. If he showed it to Toy Bonnie, then maybe the rabbit would be able to figure out who he was.

Dave quickly printed the front page of the newspaper, looking at it with a big smile on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. He had his first real lead. After all, he didn't turn into that guy in his dreams for nothing. It had to mean something.

"And tonight, I'll find out," the germaphobe said, determined as he exited the library and made his way home.

* * *

After a nice long nap, followed by a quick shower and some relaxing, Dave headed to work.

As Dave entered Freddy's, he absent-mindedly looked towards the stage, where the Toy animatronics were standing. Just looking at them made it hard to believe that starting tomorrow, they would regularly begin dancing and singing for kids.

"Then again, every night they walk around like they own the place," Dave muttered, before stopping as he realized, "They kinda do." He chuckled as he made his way towards his office, forgetting to lock the front door as he did so.

Upon arriving in his office, he did nothing but wait until midnight, eager to talk to Toy Bonnie and get some answers. He figured it was pointless to look for his phone, seeing as he had had no luck doing so the past 3 nights. He would just wait to talk to Mr. Cawthon about it tomorrow.

As the clock struck 11:59, Dave heard something. It sounded like someone rustling around. It was odd, seeing as the computer's clock specifically said 11:59, meaning the animatronics shouldn't be moving just yet.

As he was about to get up and check on the noise, a person appeared at the end of the hallway. He appeared to be in his 30's, and was fairly well-built, a bit of a gut, but not fat; he had sandy-brown hair. He looked around, before noticed Dave sitting in his chair.

"David?" he called down.

"Um…yes," Dave called back, unsure of what to do. If it came down to it, he figured his chair would be the best thing to use as a weapon to defend himself.

"David, it's me, Mike," the man cried, making his way to Dave.

Dave's eyes went wide, "Mike? But last night…you…I thought…" He didn't even know where to begin.

"An ambulance showed up right in the nick of time," Mike explained, stepping into the office, "They said you called and told them that I was having a heart attack, and that you saved my life. I've been in the hospital all day, but they wouldn't give up on the numerous tests, so I couldn't get to a phone. Since the hospital is only a few blocks away, I figured I'd make my way here, help you prepare for the big day tomorrow."

Dave's shock disappeared instantly as he said, "Really? That's great! Thanks!"

"Welcome," Mike said, "Just glad I can be of some help. So, how have the robots been?"

"Pretty rough," Dave admitted, "First couple nights were more or less ok, but then things started getting really heavy. I honestly had a couple times where I wasn't sure whether or not I would survive."

"I feel ya, kid," Mike patted his shoulder, "I had more than enough of those in my shifts at Fredbear's."

"How'd you survive?" Dave had to ask.

"Like I said," Mike shrugged, "The robots were on kind of a pattern, so it was easy to figure out how to close the doors and make the power last."

"Lucky," Dave muttered, "As you can see," he gestured to the open doorway, "I don't have any doors to close."

"Fair point," Mike said, "But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, each animatronic has to have a pattern. Just survive long enough, and you'll get the hang of it."

"Survive long enough," Dave scoffed, "Figures that's the only way to do it."

"Well, it won't be too hard," Mike assured, "After all, I survived four years, so I'm sure if you survived your first week, you'll be fine."

"Hopefully," Dave sighed, "Gotta admit, it gets kinda creepy here after dark."

"Trust me, I know," Mike chuckled, "Why do you think we choose nighttime for sleeping?" Dave chuckled at that. "Anyway, I know it can get pretty spooky here, especially all alone."

"Oh, I'm not alone," Dave admitted.

Mike looked surprised by this, "What do you mean? Are you bringing a friend?"

"Sorta…" Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ya see, one of the animatronics kinda has an AI, and I've been hanging out with him."

Mike's eyes went wide, "Wow. These new robots must really be something."

step step step step step

Mike turned around, and Dave looked behind his ally to see Toy Bonnie walking into the room. The robotic rabbit did nothing but stare at them for a moment.

"Hey, Bon," Dave cheerfully greeted, "Don't worry about any of that "procedure" stuff. This is Mike Schmidt, the "phone guy" that worked at Fredbear's."

Oddly enough, Toy Bonnie did not respond to this. In fact, he didn't even say anything. He just kept staring at the two of them. Dave was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by the way the robotic rabbit kept turning its head side to side to look at the two of them.

"Well, this is…something," Mike said, obviously a little creeped out, "Look, before things get too intense, I gotta go take a leak."

"Ok," Dave nodded, "Thanks again for coming here to help me out."

"No prob," Mike nodded, as he headed past Toy Bonnie and down the hall.

After Mike had disappeared down the hall, Dave turned to Toy Bonnie. Dave was unnerved by the fact that the animatronic had been surprisingly inactive while Mike had been there.

"TB?" Dave asked, figuring now would be as good a time as any to take care of his query about the man in the newspaper.

Toy Bonnie slowly turned his head to Dave. He said nothing as he looked at the night guard, as though merely waiting for him to say whatever he had to say.

"Ok," Dave cleared his throat, "Not sure what's up with the silent treatment, but I need you to use your internet database to look up something for me." At that, Dave took out the newspaper page and held it up to Toy Bonnie, pointing at the man he was becoming in his dreams, "I need you to identify this man."

Toy Bonnie said nothing as he stared at the image. At that moment, Dave heard a noise from down the hall, and stepped past Toy Bonnie to shine his flashlight, wondering if it was one of the other animatronics. He hoped Mike was ok.

"I have the identity of the person whom you are inquiring about," came the oddly lifeless-sounding voice of Toy Bonnie. Dave turned to him in confusion. The past few nights they had talked, Toy Bonnie almost sounded human. But tonight, he sounded eerily like another machine. Maybe he was undergoing some type of system reboot.

Turning around, his back to the doorway, Dave eagerly looked at his robotic companion, happy that he was about to get some answers.

"That person is…" Toy Bonnie paused, as though he was wanting to build up the suspense, "Mike Schmidt."

It took a moment for what the rabbit said to register in Dave's mind.

"Wait, what?" Dave asked, thoroughly confused as he looked at the picture, "If that's Mike, then who…?"

He never got to finish his sentence, as at that moment he felt something hard whack him on the back of the head. He fell to the ground, and as started to black out, he looked up and saw "Mike" standing over him, a sneer of pure hatred on his face.

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black…

* * *

 **So, we see the aftermath of an apparently tragic event, catch up with our mysterious antagonist, and even see more of Dave's old pals. But all that is nothing compared to this cliffhanger.**

 **Well, next chapter starts the grand finale. Hold on to your hats.**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 11: Grand Reopening

**Here we go, the start of the finale!**

 **Also, thanks to** **jackzgaming101** **for making the cover picture :)**

* * *

Dave felt a ringing in his head. He couldn't tell where he was or what was going on. As his senses slowly came to, he realized he was tied up. Poorly with tape, but still enough to immobilize him.

He was also aware that he was gagged. Not only with tape across his mouth, but something big wadded up and shoved into his mouth.

Looking around, he could tell he was in a closet of some kind. He tried to get free, though it was futile. He wriggled and tried to get the tape off of himself, but whoever had done this had taped him up right.

Wait…

Whoever had done this. Slowly, the previous day came back to Dave. He remembered doing research on Fredbear's, when he found the newspaper clipping showing the guy he was becoming in his dreams. He brought that to work, when Mike showed up, claiming he didn't die of his heart attack and wanted to help Dave prepare for his big night before the big day. Mike then went to use the bathroom, and Dave asked Toy Bonnie (who was being oddly silent) about the guy in the picture. That's when Toy Bonnie stated that the guy in the picture was Mike Schmidt. This confused Dave, though he didn't get any time to dwell on it, seeing as "Mike" somehow knocked him unconscious.

As his eyes adjusted, Dave finally saw the old animatronics sprawled out over the room, confirming he was in the backroom.

Dave started struggling as he tried to free himself. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was sure it wasn't a good thing.

At that moment, the door opened, ad Dave was greeted to a surprising sight: It looked like Bonnie, but was…yellow?

"Springy?" He tried to ask, thought wit his mouth gagged, it came out as "Uuunngggy?"

Springy turned to face him, and Dave could tell there was clearly a person inside of the suit.

"Uuummmm!" Dave cried, trying to tell the person to take out his gag.

Springy stared at him for a moment, before tilting his head to the side and say, "Hello? Hello, hello?"

Dave's eyes went wide as he realized Mike (or whatever his real name was) in the suit.

Mike said nothing as he stared at Dave, before finally chuckling, "Ya know, David, I gotta say thanks for helping me with my grand plan."

Dave didn't even try to talk, instead just raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I know what Toy Bonnie told you," Mike continued, "I am Toy Bonnie, after all."

Now Dave was truly confused. What was this guy talking about?

Mike took out what looked like a simple video game controller and pressed a few buttons on it. He then stepped away from the door as Toy Bonnie walked in.

The rabbit did nothing just standing there staring straight ahead. However, Mike then pressed some more buttons, and Toy Bonnie seemed to come to life.

"Hey, David," Toy Bonnie said, though Dave instantly realized that, under the mask, Mike had a hands-free microphone that he was using to talk through Toy Bonnie.

"Ya see David," Mike/Toy Bonnie continued, "Fredbear's Family Diner was an evil place, and it should have been permanently shut down after the murders of those children. But no, this…what's his name? Scott Cawthon? Sounds a little familiar, but whatever. This Scott Cawthon fellow had the NERVE to reopen this place, trying to re-brand it to make people forget what happened here. What I did here."

Dave's eyes went wide in shock and terror as he realized this guy was the killer! At that moment, Mike took out a slip of paper from his pocket, and Dave realized it was the torn remains of the newspaper he had brought.

"So, you've been becoming Mike in your dreams? And you somehow knew that he had witnessed me kill those kids?" The imposter chuckled, "Maybe this place IS haunted, after all. Doesn't matter. By this time tomorrow, everyone will think of both Fredbear's Family Diner AND Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with disdain, hatred, and disgust."

Dave looked at him, confused, as he struggled to get free. At that moment, Springy pressed a few buttons, and Toy Bonnie turned and made his way out of the room, heading for the stage.

"Well, Dave," The imposter chuckled again, "I'd love to stay and do the stereotypical "evil villain monologue" where I explain my plan and motive in great detail, but…" He pulled out a grenade from the suit, "I've got a restaurant to blow up."

At that, Springy turned and headed out of the backroom, slamming the door shut as he did so.

Dave wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he was able to get the general picture: the killer was going to blow up the restaurant during the grand opening, and then everyone would remember it as a horrible place full of death.

Of course, there were more questions going through the germaphobe's mind, such as what did the killer mean when he said that Dave would help with his grand plan? And why exactly did he care that the restaurant was open; unless he planned on getting caught, then it's not like he would be "remembered" as the killer. Then again, that could be the point, maybe reveal that the Fredbear killer was responsible for Freddy's destruction.

All these thoughts, combined with the minor concussion he had from the guitar, made Dave's head hurt.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of this so he could stop the killer from blowing up the restaurant and killing everyone inside. At the very least, Dave was comforted by the fact that no one he knew would be here. If people knew he was here, then they would think that he…

Dave's eyes went wide as he realized that THIS is what the killer meant: Dave would be framed for the restaurant's destruction, and no one would question it because of what happened on _Total Drama_.

At that, Dave started doubling his efforts in escaping.

* * *

"LIVE! From the newly reopened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it's Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley and Josh cried, as they stood across the street from the restaurant, which already had a line forming out front.

"Today marks the grand reopening of a restaurant with a dark past," Blaineley began, "However, the new owner is determined to put that past, well, in the past, and start anew."

"That's right," Josh added, "The new Freddy's is open for breakfast at 9, with lunch being served starting at noon."

"Which is about what time it is now," Blaineley said, looking at her phone, "And boy, am I eager to get me a slice of that pizza."

"I think we all are, Blaineley," Josh smiled at the camera, "Including the _Total Drama_ gang!"

"You heard that right," Blaineley said, "We're having an official Total Drama reunion, with all three cast generations here. Apparently Tom McGillis, the co-creator of the hit reality show, has a special announcement to make, and he's gonna make it here."

"Ooh ooh!" Josh said excitedly, pointing off-screen, "Looks like the TD kids are starting to arrive!"

Indeed, about half of the original cast was shown walking up to the entrance, heading inside. The camera man fumbled, though he was able to catch Bridgette and Geoff heading inside.

Josh and Blaineley smiled at the camera, "We'll be sure to bring you more on this epic TD reunion/restaurant grand reopening as the day progresses."

* * *

By about 1 PM, the entire _Total Drama_ cast had arrived, and were all currently talking with each other while also signing autographs for fans.

In the center of the restaurant, three friends met up and exchanged hugs.

"How are you guys?" Sammy squealed upon seeing her two best friends.

"Pretty good, actually," Jasmine said, smiling, "How 'bout you, Sammy?"

"I'm doing great!" Sammy said happily. It was worth mentioning that while everyone else was seen wearing the same clothes they had worn everyday on the show, Sammy was not. Her red cheerleading outfit and white boots were gone, replaced with a white blouse, khaki jeans, and black converse. "I've been doing so much better at home. I've made more friends since I've stopped letting Amy dominate me, and I've even quit the cheerleading squad and joined the chess club."

"Good for you, Sammy," Shawn said, happy for his friend, before turning to his girlfriend, "How about you, Jasmine?"

"Eh, I've been doing alright," Jasmine said, shrugging, "I finally got my school's wrestling coach to let me on the team. He said that after seein' me on _Total Drama_ , there's no need to worry about having a girl on the team."

"That's great," Shawn said, nodding.

"Shawn!"

The trio turned towards the voice that had called out. They smiled as Sky walked up to them, looking nervous.

"Hey, Sky," Shawn said, hugging his friend. Jasmine exchanged a fist-bump with her. Sammy, not as close with Sky as the others, simply shook her hand and greeted her.

The quartet talked with each other for awhile. At one point, Tom McGillis made his announcement: there would be a _Total Drama_ spin-off titled _The Ridonculous Race_ , hosted by Tom's nephew Don. Of course, both Chris and Blaineley (along with Topher) were miffed about not hosting, but Tom simply said his sister had made him promise to give her son a shot, so he was doing it for this show. Whether or not it would succeed was anyone's guess.

As everyone got back to their chatter, some noticed that a giant yellow rabbit had come out and was entertaining the small kids. No one thought much of it, seeing as it looked kinda like the rabbit on stage.

And this is just what he wanted. To go unnoticed, to blend in until it was too late for anyone to do anything about him.

* * *

Dave groaned. It had been hours since he had woken up, and he could already hear the Grand Reopening Party rearing up outside the backroom. He had thrashed around, but between all the talking and music, no one heard him. And of course the killer had taped him up good. He had barely been able to move from the spot he was in when he woke up, let alone get free.

Pausing, Dave sighed. He knew if he was going to get out of this and warn everyone of what was gonna happen, he had to try a different approach. If thrashing around and trying to loosen the tape around his wrists wasn't working, then he had to come up with a different strategy.

He had no idea what time it was, or when exactly the killer was planning on blowing up the restaurant, but he knew he had no time to lose.

Dropping down to his stomach, Dave slowly began inching along the floor, crawling like a worm towards the door. It was difficult with limited use of his legs and arms, but he eventually got to the wall right by the door. He then rolled himself over and began lightly bouncing, until he got his head off the ground and propped up against the wall. He then began the tedious task of pushing himself against the wall until he got to his feet.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

The killer made his way towards the emergency exit, right next to the backroom. He looked around, before heading out to make sure everything was set up. He looked around the outside of the door, where several piles of rocks were sticking out of the ground. A couple feet away from the door was a mini trampoline, positioned just right to send a person up over the brick wall about 10 feet behind the door. Over that brick wall was a mini bike, ready to ride away.

The killer grinned as he closed the door. He then looked at the piles of rocks, before reaching into one…and pulling out the grenade. He then quickly tied a string to the pin, before putting the grenade back into the rock pile. Following this, he tied the other end of the string to the door handle as he shut the door.

Now all he had to do was make sure everyone was distracted, then he would run out the back door, pulling the pin. He would then jump on the trampoline over the wall and ride the mini bike away as the grenade set off a chain reaction, destroying the restaurant and killing everyone inside.

Smirking at his plan finally coming to fruition, the killer made his way around to the front of the restaurant, intending on getting everyone to start cheering and dancing with the band. Then, he could just run out the back door and make his escape.

He grinned gleefully, excited at the thought of causing more death. He practically skipped around the building towards the front. Heck, if it wasn't for certain specifications he had made, just skipping would have killed him. But thankfully, he didn't have to worry about that. Not wasting a moment, the killer reentered the restaurant, ready to start his grand finale.

However…

* * *

Shawn's group had been talking about their college plans when Ella walked by them, looking around for someone.

"Ella!" Sky said, smiling, "How are you?"

Ella was startled, though she smiled upon seeing Sky and Shawn, "I'm good, Sky. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Sky said, with the rest of the group saying the same, "Hey, out of curiosity, have you seen…" She paused, sharing a look with Shawn, before continuing, "Dave?"

Ella had a look of surprise on her face, that quickly turned into a smile as she began, "Actually, I've got something great to tell you, and it involves David."

"Really?" Shawn asked, surprised, "What is it?"

Before Ella could answer, they heard, "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?"

Along with the rest of the attendees, the group turned towards the center of the restaurant, where Geoff was standing on a table. Once everyone was facing him, he began looking out into the crowd, looking for someone in particular. He smiled upon spotting Ella.

"Ella!" He waved her up. She looked at Sky, confused, before making her way towards the party dude. He helped her up on the table he was, and faced the crowd, "This party is all because of Ella Muse, here. She texted me the other day and dared me to set it up for the studio in just a couple of days. So let's have a round of applause for her!"

The crowd began applauding, except for Sugar who "BOOOOED", though everyone ignored her.

"Actually," Ella spoke up, after the applause had died down, "I'm not the one who set all this up." She paused, as confused murmurs rose up from the crowd. Looking towards the back, Ella saw that Shawn was looking at the girls, all four looking just as confused as everyone else. Ella took a deep breath and explained, "It was actually David DeSanto who asked for my help to set this up."

Ella expected people to be excited at this reveal. However, all she heard was uneasy murmuring. Some were looking at their friends uneasily, while others looked worriedly.

"EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!"

Everyone looked towards the front doors, where the yellow rabbit stood, waiting for everyone to give him their attention.

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT OUR NIGHT GUARD, DAVID DESANTO, HAS ASKED ME TO GET A SURPRISE FOR YOU. APPARENTLY IT'S OUT BACK. I'LL GO GET IT!" At that, the rabbit started making his way towards the backdoors. He was almost to the main hall, when…

"Sir?"

He turned and saw Ella, Sky, and Shawn walk up to him, each looking confused.

"Yes?" He asked in an overly sweet tone, hoping to get this over with.

"Where is David?" Ella asked, "I've been looking for him."

"Oh, he's…around," The rabbit said, chuckling, "I'm just about to go find him."

"Mind if we come with?" Shawn asked, "We really need to talk to him."

The rabbit's eye twitched under his mask, though the three teens didn't notice as he replied, "Actually, David asked that EVERYONE be surprised at the same time, so I should go alone."

"But-" Sky started, only to be interrupted by a loud banging. One by one, the guests quieted down, as they heard the "BANG" "BANG" "BANG" from the end of the hall at the parts and service room.

Before anyone could do or say anything, the door burst open, revealing a tape bound Dave. People's eyes widened in shock, and Blaineley and Josh got ordered their camera man to get everything on film.

Dave, who was thankfully sweaty from being in the stuffy backroom along with all the thrashing he had done, was able to use that sweat to shake his mouth free. He then spit out his gag, realizing it was his uniform hat. Shaking his head, he yelled out, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE PREMISE! YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE NOW, OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

People started murmuring to each other as the camera crew tried to get a close-up of Dave. Shawn and Sky, who by this point had been joined by Sammy and Jasmine, shared a look as Ella ran up over to Dave.

As the crowd began getting riled up, the killer glared at the teen night guard. NO! He had come too far to back out now. It didn't matter about framing the kid anymore. All that mattered was that this horrible place would be destroyed and remembered in infamy.

At that thought, the killer started running towards the emergency exit. All he had to do was open the door, and he would win.

As Ella was checking him over to make sure he was ok, Dave heard someone running down the hall. Looking past his friend, he saw the killer running in their direction. His eyes went wide as he realized he needed to think up a plan, and he needed to think it up 5 minutes ago.

* * *

 **So, we finally found out exactly what the killer was doing when he used Dave's phone to contact Ella: set up a party for the TD gang, and then blow up the restaurant, framing Dave in the process, all on live TV.**

 **Now you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out if he's successful. Also, we "might" find out his nefarious motive for all this. And let me tell you folks, it's a doozie!**

 **R &R**


End file.
